


Prince Neji

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: Prince Neji birthday is in three days, he has to pick his bride before the sunsets that day. As a terrible evil will arise and take the throne. When he meets a rouge girl with pink haired, he falls in love with her but when she wants nothing to do with him. What measures will he take to have her? Stay tuned.





	1. Chapter 1: The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I got this idea when I was reading a story from Harry Potter, and it made me realized that I haven't done no like this yet. I do hope you will like it. Also I do need a beta reader for this story. If you are interested just review me after the end of this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all. This is for all chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sunshine lit the whole place. The humming of the birds could be heard everywhere. Butterflies swarmed around the gardens. The so-called ordinary people had already started their work. Women happily chatted with each other as they washed their clothes in a nearby river, not wanting to miss the latest gossips.

Men were already sweaty because of the heat of the sun and as they carried big chunks of wood. Children were off to school, busy with their books and lectures.

Indeed, it was another fine morning in Konoha village.

But not in the Hyuuga palace...

The royal family's council gathered in a big room. Everyone seemed tensed. It was now three days before the Prince's birthday but still, they haven't got the slightest idea of what would be the perfect gift for the perfect Prince Neji

"What should we do now?" asked a fat man with three, big gold rings on his right hand with chunky fingers.

"I cannot think of anything that would please the young Prince." said another member. "His majesty has everything. He has gold's, precious stones, elegant clothes, servants.. What could possibly please Prince Neji?"

"I know, his nineteen years old in three days, maybe we could get him to pick his bride." Replied a blond haired member.

"Great idea, Vega." Said Hansel looking at the scrolls.

"Go to the surrounding villages and get all their unmarried women and bring them back here. We have three days to do this." Replied Vega.

"Love it." Said the fat man with three big gold rings on his right hand with chunky fingers

As there discuss more news and planned Prince Neji ball, as they filed out of the room, they told his uncle the king of fire land the plan. He agreed with it was he was retiring his throne to his nephew and not his two daughters. Hinata was getting married to Prince Naruto of wind country, as Hinaba was only twelve years old as she was not ready to be married.

"Guards!" order the king Hiashi.

As twenty guards ran in from the hallways. "Yes my king" said the captain.

"I want you to go to all the surrounding villagers and get all the unmarried ladies here and bring them back in three days. Split in to groups. Now be gone" said King Hiashi.

As all the guards ran outside to get their horse, as they all went into groups and split up as they went down different roads to the surrounding villagers. Riding two the first three villages as they stomped through it as they went to the other one.

As they all come to a stop as they heard a beautiful girl singing by the river. Setting down, they walked quietly to the voice. They standing in front of them was a girl with short pink haired, scrubs some clothes as she sang her song.

"Excuse me miss." Replied a guard.

As she stops singing and turns around, she shrieks at him and ran away from him. As he ran after he, she trips over a root from a tree near by as he stops in front of her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but are you married?" he asked bluntly at her.

"No." she replied as she stands up and walks back to her clothes and takes them out and hangs them to dry.

"Okay, now we can go home." He replied as he picks her up.

"Hey let me go!" she hollered at him.

"Sorry miss, but I can't I'm under orders to bring all the unmarried women to the Hyuuga castle. " he replied as he hands from over to the other guard to hold her.

"Well sorry I have to decline that order." She said as she hits the guard in his stomach causing him to let go of her. She jumps off and runs in the woods as they followed her deep into the woods.

**With the pink haired women.**

"Sakura!" shouted women with long hair that was light pink.

"Mom hide!" shouted Sakura as she ran from the woods, back home.

"Why?" asked her mother.

"Mom, let's go now." Shouted Sakura.

"I don't think so." Said a guard that was front her of her fast, as he grab Sakura around the waist and riding off before her mother could say anything.

"Let me go, asshole." Hissed Sakura as she struggled from him but he tightens his grasp on her.

No." was all he said as he rides back to his group and back to the castle.

**Three days later**

As the guards come in with about thirty ladies that were unmarried, one group came back with Sakura who was screaming her head off at them.

As they got all the ladies to take baths and got ready to meet the prince Neji and was very hopeful at he pick them.

"Prince Neji is so cute and handsome. " said one girl.

"Well I hope he doesn't pick me" said Sakura loudly.

Soon it was time to meet the prince and the ladies all walk in silence all but Sakura who was trying to run away from them. As they all walked through the big doors that open to them.

"Prince Neji, we have brought you many girls to you to choice from as your bride." Said Vega bowing at him.

As Neji was going to say something to them, he heard a girl screaming at a guard. Looking up to see a pink haired girl, that was extremely gorgeous, he walks over to them and hears her saying.

"Let go of me! I swear I'm going to kill if I ever get out of here!" The girl angrily told the soldier while pulling her wrists from the rope, but to no avail. She then turned her head to Neji who was sitting on his throne. "And you there, you filthy Neji! Just because I am like this doesn't mean you shouldn't treat me nicely! No matter what happens I shall never bow down in front of you!"

The crowd fell silent.

That caught Neji's attention. No one has ever dared speak to him like that. That girl was really disrespectful. He turned his head to look at the girl who dared insult him. He glared at her.

"Y-Your majesty.. I.. I am truly sorry! I shall order the soldiers to take the girl out of the palace and-" The old leader tried to tell the angry Prince.

Neji again approached the pink-haired girl.

"No." Neji cut the old man.

He took her chin and looked at her for some seconds. The girl fell silent. Her heart beat faster. She was nervous.

 _'Such beautiful emerald orbs,'_ Neji mused.

He let go of her and sat back in his throne.

"Take her to my room." The Prince continued.

A/N- What? R&R TTFN Bye


	2. Tried Escape

The banquet went on yet with all the young unmarried ladies dancing each with the prince as it was very boring in Prince Neji eyes. All the maidens wanted was his money and kingdom but that girl with the feisty attitude made him what her more then her emerald green eyes enchanted him. He what this banquet to end very soon to see his new wife.

Prince Neji meets a lot of the young girls were attractive. A lot of them were smart. They were polite and acted so girlish, the way they should or they were just after his money, looks and kingdom.

But the girl he saw earlier, his new wife Yes, she was beautiful with her long, pink hair, sparkling emerald eyes and girlish, pink lips. But she was different from all the other girls that he had seen She was a fiery, fierce one. With her hot tongue that was not even afraid to utter a single word of blasphemy against him. She was a brave one.

 _'I'll deal with the girl later..'_ He told himself.

Neji spotted his attendant, Gaara, as he walked towards his direction.

Gaara was Neji most trusted attendant and friend. The red-haired boy grew up with him in the palace. Gaara was a loyal attendant as well as a friend to the Prince. As Gaara become his best friend and loyal company to travels to different counties to make peace talks and more Royal works.

Gaara had a unique past, his mother dead giving birth to him as he father dead in the war, he had two older siblings, that disappeared into the night sky after their got to the palace. But Gaara was still his best friend in all ways possible as he was Gaara best friend. Walking over to him, Gaara looks at bows at stand up straight after.

"Prince Neji." Replied Gaara.

"Gaara I told you not to call me that." Replied Neji at him.

"But that was in informal company this is a banquet." Whispered Gaara.

"Anyway's my new wife is in my bedroom, make sure she gets some food." Replied Neji.

"Why is she there?" asked Gaara.

"You'll see, you'll see." Replied Neji as he heads another lady to the dance room.

As Gaara walks out of the banquet room and down to the kitchens, he notices a girl with short pink hair running across the garden. Running after her, Gaara cases after her as she turns to the big wooden doors.

"Hey you come back!" shouted Gaara as he runs after her as she jumps over some small bushes.

As he chases after her, she falls on a rock as he gets closer to her, she looks up and swears. She gets up quickly but falls down again, as her hands get to her ankle.

"Hey you!" called Gaara getting closer to her now.

With Sakura

As Sakura looks up again, to see a red haired running her way, she struggles to get up and when she does, she runs to the castle gates, she tries to open it but as her hand touch the gate another hand took hers in it.

"Let me go" yelled Sakura taking to get her hand back.

"Who are you?" asked Gaara holding her hands together as he looks at her.

"None of your damn business.!" Yelled Sakura struggling out of the red haired grin around her hands.

"Stop would you and just answer the question." Growled Gaara locking his eyes on hers.

"Fine, I'm the bastards new wife or bride. Now can you let me go." Said Sakura.

"Sorry I can't. Now should we go back to the castle?" asked Gaara.

"Are you just stupid, I'm not going back to that castle. His guards took me away from my home. He had no right to do that. Why does he want me?" shouted Sakura struggling out of Gaara's gasp.

"Sorry I can't. " replied Gaara just picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder as he makes his way back into the castle with the pink haired girl punching at his back.

Back in Neji's room

"Guards!" called Gaara walking in Neji's room with a screaming Sakura now.

As all the guards were on the ground, knocked out. Growling at her, Gaara walks over to the bed. And throws, summoning his sand to hold her there, he leaves the room.

"You bastard! Let me go!" Shouted Sakura struggling away from the sand but it was no use.

Sooner the later, the red haired comes back in with a tray of food to her.

"I'm not eating anything from this castle." Replied Sakura looking the another way.

Just then Neji walks in and notices that his wife was very pissed off at him. "Bastard is here just great." Muttered Sakura but he heard her.

"Gaara leave the tray here, and go do other things." Replied Neji, still looking at his wife.

Bowing at him, Gaara quickly leaves the food in the room and leaves to do some other castle duties. While calls his sand back to him as he walks out.

"So you have eaten .my dear **wife."** Said Neji bolding the wife part.

"No, bastard." Hissed Sakura looking away from him.

Suddenly she felt the bed lower as she turns to see Neji crawling towards her, with a emotion in his eyes that she couldn't tell. Fearing it, Sakura moves to the back of the bed, as Neji comes closer to her. Sakura quickly tries to get off the bed, but was stop when Neji hands grab her around the shoulders and handle her to the bed, leaning down, he kisses her neck comfortably and soft, making her whimper with pleasure.

"Well, it look like you can't resisted my charm." Smirked Neji at her as he gets off her and walks to the bathroom, before turning around.

"Stay here, hun., as their guards outside the door and below the window." Replied Neji was he walks in to his bathroom.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed it. TTFN Bye


	3. Fiasco

As Sakura looked towards the bathroom door with hatred in her eyes; she comes up with a plan to get out of there and go back to her mother. Just then a servant girl, around the age of ten, comes in and looks up at her.

"Hi Miss, I'm to be your servant. My name is Miranda." stated the girl who had long golden blond hair and deep green eyes.

"Hello Miranda, I'm not staying that long. So why don't you tell me" looks around and sees no one there, "where the servant door is, please?" asked Sakura with big green puppy dog eyes.

"Miss, I can't do that." replied Mirada but after she saw the puppy dog look she melted and said, "Fine quickly, the prince has twenty minutes left." whispered Miranda.

"Thanks" whispered Sakura.

Miranda turned around and motioned for Sakura to follow her. Sakura got off the bed and put some weight on her right ankle and fell down. Miranda rushes over to her, kneels down and said, "Maybe you should stay here and I will go get a doctor."

Miranda quickly ran out of the room towards nearest set of stairs to go to the second floor. As she reached the landing she turned to the left and went into the third door on the right. When Miranda entered the room she yelled, "Doctor Tsunade the Prince's new bride has fallen! Please come quick."

With that the doctor and Miranda ran out of the room and back to where Sakura was laying on the floor clutching her ankle. At the same time as the doctor and Miranda entered the room Prince Neji walks out if the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Sakura blushes and covered her eyes while peeking over her hand and whispered, "Please, put on some cloths on."

"What the hell I going on in here? Can't we have a few minutes peace before our wedding?" The Prince screamed as he ignores Sakura.

Miranda scooted in behind the doctor as she stepped forward to address the Prince, "Your majesty, I was summoned here to exam your brides ankle for Miranda here came to tell me that you're bride to be has been injured."

The Prince grabbed his towel and one handed dived beside Sakura to comfort her even though she wasn't emotional except for the fact that she didn't want to be there. He grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "I'll make you feel all better."

Sakura puts her hands on his chest; looks up at him then his chest, blushes then pushes him away from her. "Get away from me." screamed Sakura slowly getting to her feet but once again, she fell to the ground, grasping her ankle, as she hissed in pain.

"Oh deary, your ankle." The doctor said as she quickly walks over to her injured patient. As the doctors hands moved over the ankle, Sakura then saw the doctor's hands glow bright green. She soon felt the pain diminish and the swelling go down.

"Thanks" muttered Sakura as she got up and walked over to Miranda and gives her a big huge.

"Thanks Miranda, but can you wait for me after the Baka Prince goes to sleep." Sakura whispered to Miranda ear.

"Sure." whispered Miranda as she soon leaves the room with the doctor.

Soon Sakura moves herself over to the couch with one pillow and blanket from the bed. Sakura bends down so she could make her bed because she definitely wasn't sleeping with him; she stands up and suddenly felt the Baka Prince' s hand weaving there way around her waist.

"Who said you are going to sleep on the couch my lovely bride." whispered Neji into her ear seductively as he licks her ear, making her shiver from the wetness, as he holds her close to his body, Sakura slowly moves her foot to his shin, pulls forward then releases it in fury. Hitting him in his shins, making him let go of her waist.

Sakura could hear him getting up and chasing her around the room to the door, as she opens it he grabbed her arm and spun her around. With his free hand he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"You are to my bride and you are going to be sleeping in my bed." He pulled her over to the bed and put her in. "Say put until I get back"

He walked into the bathroom, closed and locked the door.

Bathroom scene

As Neji took his firm hand he runs it along his down his stomach to his over sized penis. Just twitching and throbbing penis, he slowly went back over it and went down again as he continued this action until he fully grabs it and starts really pushing up and down.

Moaning and groaning Neji soon felt his release of pain and relived that it came so fast. Getting up he quickly turns on the sink tap, then he uses soap all over his hands he washes them twice as he dries his hands, he quickly puts a new towel around his waist.

End of Bathroom scene

As Sakura hears moans and groans from the bathroom, she quickly made a disgusted look that came over her face. Quickly standing up, she moves over to the balcony doors. Sakura opens up them and quickly walks out; she jumps over the balcony railing. She falls three stories and as she landed she braced herself with her hands. When her left hand hit the ground it twisted the wrong way causing her to sprain it.

Turning around, she looks up at the balcony.

Back in the room

Neji opened the bathroom door and he walked back into his room to find that his beloved bride was not there on the bed as he told her. Frantically looking around he saw the balcony door open. He bolted out of the doors to find that she was not standing there. Neji ran to the railing, he looks all the way around the palace grounds in hopes to see the pink haired bride.

"Sakura! Come back this instance and you won't be punished harshly." shouted Neji as he looked for her.

Sakura hid under the balcony roof with behind a tall rose bush. Hearing his voice made her shiver with excitement. "What excitement? Wait, I don't want to think of this at all. It's bad enough that I blush when he was only in a towel." said Sakura as she muttered to herself.

Neji Room

Neji rushed back into his room, and quickly changed back into his cloths; grabbed his cloak and ran to the door. He tried to open it forgetting that he had locked it earlier. He swore at himself until he unlocked the door. Bursting out of the door, Neji stormed down the halls to the nearest staircase. When he reached the stairs his best friend came up to greet him.

"Hello Neji my youthful rival." screamed Lee who was wearing a green spandex's suit.

"Lee not right now." hissed Neji as he pushed passed his friend.

Neji opened the doors to outside and he walked out in search of Sakura's short pink hair. Looking all over the place, he finally saw her running down near the Konoha River. "Shit, it very high this time of year." said Neji as he ran after her faded form.

"Sakura, please my love, be careful, fro the water is high this time of year." Neji yelled to her.

Sakura looked back as she heard her name being called but she kept on running. Being that it was night time there was a soft dew on the grass and when Sakura looked back she slipped on a patch of the dew. This caused her to tumble down the small hill into the water.

Neji saw this and picked up speed. When he reached the spot that Sakura went down he raced down the hill and dove into the water after her. She was shivering from the coldness and when she felt warm strong arms encircle her waist she couldn't help but sink into then, even if they might have been the Prince's.

A/N Okay, so another chapter down. The next one should not take long to post up. Please R&R at the end. Enjoy the rest of the story when it comes. New ones will come in the next eight mouths. Hopefully some of the old ones that I have will be done too. Bye bye.


	4. Resting and the News

Neji pulled Sakura to the bank of the river; pushing her up on the wet grass, he pulls himself out hovering over her. "Sakura!" Neji yelled at her. "…." Nothing. Sakura couldn't answer because she fell into a cold sleep.

Sighing, Neji picked up his to be wife bridal style to carry her back to their room. Jogging back into the castle, he looked down from time to time at Sakura to make sure she was okay. When he was carrying her back he finally noticed her beauty, simplicity, soft skin and her big green eyes that to seemed to always shine with fury. Neji walks in, he turned right and up the stairs to their room.

Neji opened the door to their room; he walked in with Sakura still in a cold sleep although she started shivering on the way up to their room. He knew that she would catch hypothermia if he didn't remove her clothing. But he was a gentleman; under no circumstance would a prince take off his wife to be clothes unless she said it was okay. Well, since she hated him and loathed him, and won't even let him touch her he doubted that, that would never happen.

Placing her on the bed, he went out to find her servant, Miranda, but stopping when he saw the rope hanging from the ceiling. He walked over to the rope and pulled hard sending a loud ring throughout the castle. A few minutes later the door opened a crack and in peeked a tiny head.

"Yes, miss?" asked Miranda before realizing that the prince was the one who beckoned her. When she noticed him she came in the room fully and bowed.

"She fell into the river while escaping from the castle, and she might catch a cold or hypothermia. Change her into some new robes for some sleep then get the doctor again." Ordered Neji, as he walked towards the bathroom to take another bath.

She ran to get the doctor first. When she returned, with the doctor, she gathered some dry robes for Sakura to wear. Walking into the room, they both saw that the prince was standing around Sakura's form on the bed.

He turned around and looked at them both. "She sprained her left wrist and she fell into the river not to long ago." said Neji as he walked over to the bed and pushed the covers down farther.

Doctor Tsunade rushed over to the sleeping and shivering women on the bed, healing her left wrist. "Prince Neji can you leave the room for a few minutes, so we can change her cloths?" asked Tsunade waving her hands over Sakura body.

"Call me back in after you are done with her." Ordered Neji as he stepped out of the bedroom.

"Yes sir." Replied Tsunade peeling Sakura out of her cloths. After Tsunade was done she made sure that there were no other injuries on her. Looking under her back, she sees Sakura had a small cut that was at least sixteen inches long from her right shoulder diagonally to her lower back; it seemed that it wasn't new either. "Prince Neji, come in. I need to ask you something" said Tsunade.

Neji walked in and went over to the bed, and looks at the doctor. "Yes"

"Sir I looked over her body to see if there were anymore injuries and I came across one on her back." Replied Tsunade as she pointed to the cut on Sakura's back.

Neji looked at the cut and looked back up to the doctor." So what do you think what happened there?" asked Neji.

"She was either hurt in a boating accident or a horseback riding accident." Replied Tsunade as she waved her hands at the prince to turn around. "Prince Neji please turn around and look the other way."

As he turned around he noticed Miranda in the corner with her knees pulled to her chest. He walked over to where she was huddled and bent down to her. "Miranda what's wrong?"

"Sakura told me to wait for her at the door after you go to sleep. I agreed with her at first but after I couldn't do it." Replied Miranda.

"Oh, thanks for letting me know about it." Said Neji as he turned around and walked back to the bed.

Morning

Sakura moved around in the nice bed; she sat right up looking around for Neji, but she could not find him. She stood up but held her head from the dizziness, for she got up to fast. She looked around the huge room and she noticed an expensive white gown on the other side of the room. She strode to the dress and picked it up. Sakura twirled with it against her body. A short while later Sakura had the dress on.

" _I wonder who left this for me?" Sakura thought._

Shaking her head, Sakura walked out the door and ambled down the hall to the stairs, hoping to find something to do. Coming across the doors to a place, Sakura's curiosity had the best of her, as she opened the doors; she walked in and saw it was a huge library. Running to the section about healing, Sakura picked out a book and went over to the table, sat down on a chair to read the book. Once she started reading the book she got lost in the intensity of it.

Peace Talk Meeting

The young Prince of Sound chewed his finger nails. And was very bored about the whole meeting that was taking place in the Konoha palace in the land of fire. While his brother and him were in secret making plans to make a war with them, he overheard his brother telling the next peace meeting should be at their kingdom.

"So what do you think Sasuke?" asked his brother Itachi.

Ignoring them, Sasuke continued with his fingers picking and biting until Neji slammed his hands on the table to get Sasuke's attention.

"What?" asked Sasuke annoyed.

"If you are not going to be a help SASUKE THEN GET OUT OF HERE!" SCREAMED NEJI.

"Fine. I'll be in the library." Hissed Sasuke storming out of the meeting room and goes one story up to the library.

Library

Sakura was so in tune with her book that she didn't hear the door slamming open. Sasuke walked in as he looked up he saw a pink haired women looking at a book that she had on the table. He started to look over her and he got a hard on. His eyes went over her lips, her neck, her chest and what a fine chest it was, her stomach, her butt, and her long legs.

He walked over her way; she then finally looked up at him. Caught in the deep green swirls of her eyes he paused a moment then continued to walk her way with a smirk on his face.

_Sakura pov_

" _Great, I'm starting to like Baka Prince."_ Sakura thought.

"Yup, and his name is Neji. Say his name it's Neji. Say it with me now Neji." said inner Sakura.

"Why he is looking at me like that?" she thought. Sakura moved her bookmark into the place and gets up starts walking to her healing section because that was the only way to the exit. Soon she felt herself being smash into the book case. Looking up she saw a pair of onyx eyes looking at her.

A/N-Well another chapter done, yeah me. Now the next one will have some sexually moves in here. You have been warned. TTFN Bye


	5. Chapter Six: Library and Raspberry bath kidnap

Chapter Six: Library and Raspberry bath kidnap

* * *

 

Recap

Making it his business he walks in to see that Sasuke was going to rape a woman with pink hair.

Neji in the library

Rushing over to them, he pushes of Sasuke off of Sakura naked form taking off his coat; he wraps it around Sakura's form standing in front of her as Sasuke stand up after he puts on his cloths.

"What are you on?" shouted Sasuke.

"You were going to rape my wife to be." Hissed Neji taking a defensive stance.

"What she's you're to be wife." Stated Sasuke.

"Yes, now if you don't mind get out of my castle this instance." Yelled Neji.

"Fine, you're be ungrateful when something happens to her or your kingdom." Replied Sasuke walking to the door, but not before grinning at Sakura and looking up and down on her body. Making the door slam shut, Sakura finally attaches herself to Neji right arm.

"Thanks, Neji." Whispered Sakura looking at the floor.

"Sakura look up at me." Said Neji, as her head comes up he saw fear in them. "Sakura." Neji brings her in of a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Moving with Sakura to the door, she turns back and runs to get her dress and the book that she drop when she was attacked. Going back to Neji she takes his arm again and walks out with him to their room.

With Sasuke and Itachi

"Brother before we go. I have my eye sight on one girl with pink haired Hyuuga to be wife and now my bride to be." Said Sasuke smirking at his older brother Itachi.

"We kidnap her then at midnight when the meeting is done." Replied Itachi.

"Good. I'll make her mine." Smirked Sasuke looking up Hyuuga balcony. Making his way over to it, he looks up and smirks.

Neji and Sakura

"Shhh, it's okay Sakura." Said Neji hugging her more tightly. Just as they went in their room. A member of the peace counsel came in. "Sir we need you back at the counsel." He said.

"Fine. Sakura stay in the room. Miranda can get you anything. Okay" replied Neji hugging her once more before going down stairs to the meeting again with the member.

"Okay." Whispered Sakura gets up and walks over to the rope and pulls on it. A few moments until a head poked through the door, the said" Miss you called." Replied Miranda.

"Yes, can I have some food, I haven't eaten anything since my home that was two days along." Replied Sakura.

"What! What would you like?" asked Miranda.

"I would like some fried Chicken and potatoes and some carrots on the side." Replied Sakura as the sunset had set behind some clouds.

"Sure be right back." Said Miranda running out the door to the stairs and to the kitchens.

Twenty Minutes later

"Thanks Miranda for staying and keeping me some company." Said Sakura." Now I'm taking a nice raspberry bath." Sakura walked to the door that led to the bathroom.

"Princess Sakura. Wait I'll do that." Replied Miranda heading in first and running the bath water and dipping some raspberry scent in. She comes out with a huge grin her on face.

"Miranda. Why did you called me Princess Sakura" asked Sakura.

"Oh that Neji ask me to call you that." Replied Miranda, smiling at her.

"Okay but only in the company of him or anyway of his families member." Replied Sakura.

"Yes Sakura." Relied Miranda.

"Thanks. Oh did you put in raspberry scent in the bath tub?" asked Sakura.

"yes I did." Said Miranda. " oh I also took some of my bath too."

"That's okay, you can leave for the night. See you in the morning." Replied Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura." Yelled Miranda walking out of the room.

With Sasuke and Itachi

"So her name is Sakura. Cherry Blossoms." Said Sasuke grinning again.

"You go up and get her. I'll stay down here. Drop her over the side, I'll catch her. You get down as fast as you can. We go home and start the war." Replied Itachi.

"Yup." Said Sasuke as he climbs up on the rose vines.

Sakura in the bath tub

Sakura removes Neji's shirt before going in. Placing to over to the side, she walks back to the tub, as it had raspberry scent bubbles tat filled the top of the tub. Stepping in the tub with one foot, she forgets to get her book from the room. Stepping back out, Sakura makes a bee line to the door. Opens it walks out and gets her book. Walks back in the bathroom door, not even realizing that the guy that most rape her was staring at her on the balcony.

Sakura step's back in the tub, she sits in the tub opens her book to the page that she had it on.

Reading it she signs and put it away to the side, and then Sakura started to sing her favorite song that her mother sang to her when she was a little girl.

Sasuke on the balcony

Sasuke snap out of his thoughts on what to do with Sakura s body. Armed with a rope and his sword, Sasuke walks into the room and goes straight to the bathroom. It was creaked open just a bit, placing his hands on the door knob. He hears her voice, almost sinking into it, he snaps out and smirks again.

_On this quiet night, I’m waiting for you_   
_Come here for the smile I forgot back then_   
_A bit of time has passed since then_   
_and my memories have become kinder to me_

_At the place of shooting stars_   
_I’ve always wished_   
_for you to be smiling_   
_Even if you’re far away now, we can still meet again_

_Since when have smiles become this fleeting_   
_and get ruined with a single mistake?_   
_So turn only what’s important to you into light_   
_With the strength to go over the distant sky_

_To the place of shooting stars_   
_I want to send my feelings to you_   
_I’ll always be by your side_

_Because I’ll embrace your coldness_   
_Even if you’re far away now, I’m sure we can still meet_

_On a quiet night…_

Soon Sakura sang until the end of the last course, resting on her back, Sasuke could see her ample breasts peaking out of the bubbles. Walks over to hide behind her form, Sasuke clamps on hand on her mouth before she could scream, as his other hand lift her out of the bathroom. Struggling away, Sakura could feel the person slamming her against the person chest. Stiffens at the movement. Sakura brings her right leg up and to the back in a swift moment hitting the person in the shins. Causing the person to let go of her, fleeing to the sink, she turns around and sees it was the same guy from the library, panic raised with her.

Sakura then decide that, she could run out and hide from him. Taking that change she bolts to the door, Sakura breasts moved freely when she ran to the door.

But was trip to the floor as he was holding her ankle, pulling her back to him.

* * *

 

 

A/N- Hope you enjoyed. Neji will find out but. Well find out in the next chapter what happens. TTFN Bye

I don't own the song it belongs to someone else. 

Vocals: Tanaka Rie as Lacus Clyne  
Lyrics: Kajiura Yuki  
Composition: Sahashi Toshihiko  
Arrangement: Sahashi Toshihiko 

This song was used in Gundam Seed Anime.


	6. Chapter five: Something Sexual

Chapter five: Something Sexual

* * *

Recap:

Soon she felt herself being smash into the book case. Looks up her and sees a pair onyx eyes looking at her.

Sakura against the book shelf

"Please let go of me." Sakura hissed as he just holds to the book shelf.

"No." he said in a monotone as he looked at her inviting lips, leaning in to her face, Sakura struggled against him, but stopped when she felt a hand go to her chin making her look up at him.

Soon he descended once again to her lips taking her soft, cherry red lips to his lips. Sasuke felt some new with this girl as he never had before even with his fan girls back at home. Slowly parting her lips, his tongue darted in and out tasting her sweet saliva. Pulling away from her, he started to wiggle her book away from her chest. Sasuke then grabs both hands and places them over her head, keeping them there.

Sakura was too terrified on what was happening to her, and then she felt her hands above her head. Her body started to shake with fear, Sasuke smirk widens at this as he touch her sides then her back to the front of her stomach was.

Sakura snap out of this trance and opened her mouth to scream but soon after she found her voice, Sasuke descends his lips back on hers taking that breathe away from her.

Soon she felt his lips move for hers, and knowing it was hopeless to scream for help. Feeling his lips to her neck, Sakura shivered at the contact, she started making small sounds like whimpers as he left hickies along her neck to the dip in her dress between her breasts.

Sasuke's hand found its way down and under her white dress, feeling her thighs he smirked at Sakura squirming at the touch trying to get away from him. Sakura stop suddenly as his hand had made his way to her most private part.

Sasuke smirk again as he felt it was a little wet but he move the panties over sticking in his finger to play with her clitoris making her whimper again.

Sasuke loved the sounds she emitted from her mouth; soon his lips were back on them sucking out the life. As he continued this sucking of life, his hand went down and under her vagina lips, pushing one finger in and out, making Sakura yells into his mouth as he takes his finger out and pushing it back in.

Letting go of her mouth again, he smirks at her red face but notices something about her. She was crying, but that didn't stop him at all. He moves his finger in and out again but added another finger. Making Sakura breathe goes faster and faster, Sasuke what was coming soon her cum and juice.

"Please….stop… it… hurts…." Huffed Sakura wiggling and struggling out of his grasp.

"Oh, poor girl is a little virgin. Good just the way I like them." Smirked Sasuke taking his one finger and rubbing it against her clitoris flaming up with heat emitting from it.

Pressing her lips together, Sakura knows what going go to come next. Opening her mouth again, she screams very loud into his ear, causing him to let go of her.

Falling to the ground Sakura gets up before he can recover from the scream, running to the doors, she opens them but was pulled back I and the doors were slammed by the onyx man with a smirk back on his lips.

"Who said you can go?" Taunted Sasuke pulling her over to the table. He pushes her on it, and then climbs on top of her. Kissing her forcedly now as his hands went up and down to each area. Cupping her breasts he started rubbing it fast and at times pinches her nipple making it hard, and her scream into his mouth.

Cupping her vagina area hard, he quickly makes his hand move fast and rubs all of it. Making her scream again into his mouth from the pain.

" _Neji where are you?" screamed Sakura as she was continued to be sexual assaulted._

Continuing with his assaulte Sasuke soon felt his penis go very hard, as it was very painful to keep it on of much longer. Pulling up of much needed air, he quickly takes off her dress, and his cloths leaving them in glory.

Neji

Neji walk up from his peace meeting it had took longer then he expected from the out burst he had when Sasuke was there. The guy might be his best friend but at times he is so uncooperative at times. Opening their room, he walks in and notices that Sakura was gone again. Walking around, he quickly leaves the room and goes down the second floor to find her. Maybe she was at the library or with doctor Tsunade.

She wasn't seen by Tsunade or by Miranda, the library was the last place that he could think of or that she runaway again but first the library. Soon as he steps to the doors, he can hear small sounds of someone crying and whimpering. Making it his business he walks in to see that Sasuke was going to rape a woman with pink hair.

* * *

 

A/N- What! Find out next time. TTFN Bye

 


	7. My best Friend

Recap:

Sakura then decide that, she could run out and hide from him. Taking that change she bolts to the door, Sakura breasts moved freely when she ran to the door

But was trip to the floor as he was holding her ankle, pulling her back to him.

Sakura and Sasuke

Sakura tried to get out of his grasp, she started to screamed but with one tug, she was under him and his lips were on hers, taking the breathe out of her. Sakura eyes widen with fear again, as she tried to get away from him with pinching, punching and kicking him. But he started to break away when he smirk at her, flipping her over he then tires her hands behind her back.

Sasuke gets up and turns to see three kinds of towels on the racks, walking over to them. He looks at her body again, and then smirks as he decides on what tower should go around her.

As Sakura roll on to her back and pushes her feet on the floor, as she sliding backwards on the carpet to get away from him. Sasuke turned around and sees her moving backwards to the door. He walks back to her, but notice her how she was moving backwards her legs were opened and he could see her light pink curls and a very inviting lip and her center core. Sasuke felt a hard on and walks towards her again.

Sakura looks up with a shadow loomed over her, screaming again and was hoping that someone would hear her this time but was quickly sub seduce as Sasuke lips were on her lips passionately kissing her, while he sticks his hand in his pants and pulls out his penis.

Rubbing it against her core, he pulled away and gagging her mouth with a smaller tower, still rubbing his penis against her core. Sakura just stiffened after his penis come in contact with her vagina area, she felt hot and very different when he rubs and prodding it against her core and her clitoris. But still had fear in her eyes.

Pulling back, he puts his penis back in his pants and pulled up on her to her feet. Placing the larger towel around her naked body, he tied it up in front with seeing tears he smirks again and kissing her tears away.

"You're mine." Hissed Sasuke as he picks her up bridal style, and runs out the door to the balcony.

Running out on the balcony, he looks down to see that his brother was still here waiting for him. "Itachi here." Called Sasuke as he drops Sakura from the three stories high into his brother's waiting arms.

Neji

Neji tugs his feet back to their room, to see Sakura in bed sleeping. Well at less he hopes that she was. When he got to his door, he opened it and walks in to see that the balcony door was opened.

Running over there fast, Neji notices that a person is outside on his balcony and he doubted that it was Sakura. Looking outside to see Sasuke smirking at him. "Looks like I win." Said Sasuke as he jumps down and lands, runs away with Sakura and his brother.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Neji says "My best friend, kidnap my Sakura." Running to the railing he jumps down with his sword at toe. Chasing after them, he killed one of the guards.

A/N-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another chapter done for me. Yeah. Find what happens next in the next chapter. TTFN Bye

 


	8. Chasing

Neji runs after them again, after he just killed a guard from Sound, making his way to the horse that no body was now. He gets on and starts the horse in a running speed catching up to them fast. As Sasuke looks back and curses out loud, when hold his prize.

"Brother, what now?" asked Sasuke taking out his sword out while holding on to Sakura.

"No, you go ahead, I'll catch up after I'm done." Said Itachi.

"Fine." Huffed Sasuke pulling his sword away and taking off again with Sakura form.

Neji catches up with Itachi horse, taken gout his sword. He challenges Itachi to a sword fight.

"You really think you can beat me Neji." Taunted Itachi taking out his sword and getting off his horse.

Neji gets off and swings his sword in the front of him. "Itachi, why are you doing this? I need to know why you want a war?" asked Neji.

"Because war s fun and the killing is fun. Now that Sasuke has a to be wife. We can make the war tomorrow." Replied Itachi.

"We will stop you and I'll get back Sakura from Sasuke." Hissed Neji doing the first move.

As the swords clash together, Itachi swings harder and pushes back Neji, using his foot to stop him from going back to far. Chasing again with his sword in hand he clash against Itachi's sword. Swing after swing, they tried to hit each other. Soon after they started Neji was growing with exhausted with and even swing he took at Itachi. Until Itachi finally got the upper hand and swing at Neji side, leaving a larger gasp dripping with blood.

"That should keep you away until tomorrow." Smirked Itachi getting on his horse and speeding off towards his little brother.

"Saku..ra." Neji whispered as he falls unconscious from to much blood coming out.

…..

"Let me go." Sakura screamed as they rode off into the night.

"No." Said Sasuke holding her tighter.

"Sasuke." Yelled Itachi coming up behind them.

"Did you kill him?" asked Sasuke.

"No but I did hurt him, so he can't ruin your plans on." Smirked Itachi.

"Good. Now then." He started as he looks down at Sakura." Now your all mine." He said smirking at her.

Suddenly a burst of hatred towards them both, she pulled back her hand as she made it a fist, She brings it back to Sasuke who was looking head. Letting go of her, Sakura kicks, Sasuke off with her good foot. Grabbing the hold of the reins she pulls back and turns the horse.

"Itachi, stop her." Yelled Sasuke getting up from the dirt.

Riding after Sakura, he gives chase with his horse. Looking in front of him, he sees her looking back with a scared look on her face. Smirking at that, Itachi drives the horse faster, to keep up with her.

…

"Prince Neji!" yelled Gaara holding him up. "Guards!"

As two guards come to help him carry him inside to Tsunade to heal him. All the time, he was muttering "Sakura, Sakura" over and over.

"Gaara, help!" yelled someone looking behind him he sees Sakura on the horse coming at full speeds.

"Lady Sakura." He shouted. But stop when he saw Itachi chasing up to her. "Fetch my horse now." He yelled.

Soon his horse came and he got on, riding towards Sakura. "Gaara." Gasped Sakura closing to him.

"Lady Sakura you okay?" asked Gaara right beside her.

"Neji, where's Neji?" asked well-yelled Sakura.

"With Tsunade." Said Gaara.

"Good." She said.

"Hold on girl." Replied Itachi stopping in front of them both.

"Lady Sakura you go on to the castle." Replied Gaara.

"No, Gaara he was the one that hurt Neji." Sakura replied.

"Please Neji needs you." Replied Gaara. " And don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"Okay." Said Sakura moving on to the castle.

"Now it you and me." Gaara said. Summoning his sand at Itachi grabbing he around the waist. "You die tonight." Said Gaara.

"Not really." Said someone behind him.

"Turning to see Sasuke smirking at him but that shocked him the most was Sakura was sneaking behind him with a stick.

"No one hurts Gaara-Kun either will you hurt Neji-Kun." Yelled Sakura hitting him over the head. Looking up at Gaara and smiled, she turns away and runs back into the castle.

…

Running in the hospital room, Sakura sees Neji with a sick look on his face sleeping. Walking over to him, she gasps his hand and placing her head against his chest, hearing all the heart beats.

"You better come back." She whispered to him. Then the thought stuck her heart, Sakura Haruno hater to Neji was falling deeply in love with him.

Looking up at him, she leans in and gives a kiss on his lips, pulling back, Sakura quite walks to the door but turned at the door. " I think I'm falling of you Neji-Kun come back." She whispered again before going out.

Unknowned to her, that Neji opened his eyes and smile a true smile maybe in the first time in years.

"I'm already in love with you." Said Neji closing his eyes again to get some rest.

….

Walking back into Neji's room, Sakura lays down on the bed until a knock on the door. " Come in" Sakura voice out.

Opening the door, to see Gaara walking in. "Gaara-Kun you okay?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why are you here?" asked Sakura getting a feeling that it was bad.

"To come and get you." He smirked at her then changed into Sasuke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" SCREAMED SAKURA.

But soon was stop by Sasuke knocking her out and catching her.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Review it. TTFN Bye

 


	9. Chapter nine: Waking up

A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I got a new computer and I forgot to send the two chapters that I have done for this story and as well as many others too. Now I'm in the retyping of all of them. Please be patience with me. Here is the next installment for Prince Neji chapter 9. Bye

* * *

Neji woke up by a scream, as he tried to get up from the hospital bed but was placed back down so he was lying.

"Prince Neji you need to be healed first." Tsunade order him. "Let's get started" As Tsunade healed the wound on the insider first then started on the outside of the wound that Prince Itachi gave him trying to save Sakura. She came back, she didn't have to, but in the very short time he fall in love with her and same as she with him. Now it was to have wedding.

'My Prince your healed" Tsunade replied as she cleaned her hands from the blood on them. Soon as the door opened up to see Gaara form being carried in by two guards. Neji got up right away and walked over to his friend.

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke or Itachi hit Gaara over the head hard." A soldier replied as he bowed to this prince.

"Is my uncle still in the castle?" Neji asked.

As a soldier went to inquire the prince's question, soon he came back and bowed to the prince. "No Sir he went to the land of wind with his daughter Hinata to visit Prince Naruto." He replied.

"Prepare the army, we set out at dawn tomorrow, since the Prince's of sound wants a war so bad, we will give it to them." Neji order the soldier as he went out the door.

As Neji walked back to his room, he opens the door to see the balcony doors open and the bathroom a mess, he now knew where the scream came from Sakura and now she was in the hands of Sasuke. He ordered his general leave in the morning still but he will bring a small group of soldiers with him when he got out Sakura.

***********************Sakura***********************

As Sakura suddenly woke up, her head was hurting badly as it felt like a splitting open from that hit. Wait one moment hit from Sasuke. She was in his palace with him somewhere inside it. Looking at her body Sakura sees a few bruises and cuts on it wrap with some white tape. Again quickly looking around the room to see if anyone was there, Sakura lets out a breath from the fear that she is feeling right now. She hoped Neji was aware that she was kidnapped again.

Once again looking around, she sits up and moves into a praying position clapping her hands together she focus all her contraction into a prayer for Neji to help her. After she was done, Sakura whispered in the air as a small white dove comes in and picks on the prayer. Flying away from her, the dove goes in the direction of Neji. Hopefully he will make it before something happens to her. Looking at her again to see her naked, Sakura looks around to some clothes, seeing a dress on the chair with some fresh underwear and socks plus shoes.

She moves to the side of the bed, before once again looking around the room for intruders. Seeing that there was none, Sakura stood up and walked over to the clothes kicking up the underwear and lifts one leg up and placing a leg in. After her one leg was in she made sure that her other leg followed her when the door opens fast and in came walking in Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"My Cherry Blossom so good to see you wake again. Since it's it has been a week from that hit you took from me." Sasuke replied smirking.

"Stay away from me." Sakura hissed at him as she moves closer to the wall.

"No.' Sasuke replied as he walked closer to her. Sakura moved back until her back hit the wall, drawling a quick breath, she looks around to the room to see nothing to her advantage against Sasuke. "Just please leave me alone" Sakura cried out in a despair.

"Shh you choose the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice." Sasuke voiced out as he walks over to her.

"Please not this at all." Sakura whimpered out as she tried to back up into the wall more.

"Fine the hard way it is." Sasuke replied as he grabs Sakura around the waist and threw her onto the bed. Just as Sasuke was going to jump on her, he heard the door opened to see Itachi standing there with a grim look.

"Sasuke it's no time to play now. Land of fire is attacking us now" Itachi replied. "Get your sword and come on" Itachi left so, Sasuke couldn't voice out his mad voice. Looking over at Sakura, he grins at himself.

Moving over to her, he placing a hand on her ankle and gives it a hard twist as she screamed in pain. "That should keep you from running away from me. And if you do, I will found you." Sasuke said darkly at her as he left the room.

With Sakura crying in pain as her ankle throbbing up her leg and into her brain, few moments later Sakura places a blanket on herself, so she can feel a bit protected by Sasuke. Rethinking what got herself into this situations from kidnapped from her home by the royal guard, forcing to become the prince's bride, meeting another prince with a ambition to have her, not to say that the same prince wants to rape her. Crying over all this things, Sakura drilled her head under the pillow and weep in sadness and pain.

Hearing battle cries outside her window, Sakura couldn't know who was winning personally she wish it as Neji army and not sounds army. Hours from when Sasuke left her in the room, crying Sakura had made a decide to get herself out of this castle and go back to Neji's arms. She couldn't explained it that she came to love Neji but ever since she meet him, he never passed her down to someone else after all she was like her mother. He ever took things to far, and he saved her from the river. Now she finally realized that she loved him and that her mother told her was true. Love at first sight does happen to people.

Getting up from her position that she was in, Sakura place one foot on the ground and hopped over to the rest of the clothing that Sasuke place for her to wear, hey she might have hated the fact that they are sound colors but at less it was some clothing. After making sure that she can walk a little, she went to the door to find it was opening up.

Jumping back, Sakura face drain of all the color and went white. Walking in as ...

* * *

 

A/N- here was chapter nine. Chapter Ten will be done soon and place up too. Sadly to say this story only has four more chapters to go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for all mistakes. My beta reader is on vacation.


	10. Chapter Ten: Saved

A/N- Only a four chapters left to go until this story is done.

* * *

Walking in as...

Sakura saw the door opened up, and step in was the person that she loved walked in. Neji walked into the room, he saw his to be bride to him, racing towards her. He scooped her up into his arms and hugged her with all his might.

"Sakura, you okay?" he asked.

"Neji, he ...

"No, did he do something to you?" Neji asked in a gentle voice.

"No he tried but his brother interrupted before he could, but Sasuke twisted my ankle very badly." Sakura replied.

"Thank god that he didn't." He said as he hugged her again.

"Neji thanks "Sakura whispered as she hugged him back.

"We got to get going and now, Sakura they could come back and I can't protect you against two people. Let's go," Neji replied.

When he walked over to the door, opening it up, he looks at outside to see if anyone was in the halls seeing no one, he raced towards the right side to the castle, down the halls, and a few stairs wells, within the middle of the castle, he stopped when he heard footsteps within the left and right hallways, going behind a pillar with Sakura who was very quite now.

"Sorry sir we can't find him at all." A voice said.

"What! He could be within the castle, and take back her. She will be my brother's wife." A man voice's called out.

"Yes sir, we can find him and kill him," the voice said again.

"If he was her, get her back and bring to my room and lock the door, tied her down to the bed." The man's voice called out.

When Neji and Sakura heard the footsteps walk away from their hiding spot, as Neji looks around the pillar to the area where the two people were talking, seeing no one in this area and no more footsteps going away, Neji slowly walks out of hiding and down the hallways again, to a large door in the back of the castle.

"Sakura, you okay?" Neji asked.

"Yes." She answered as they went through the door and into the back yard for the castle.

Walking on the sides of the walls, Neji keeps a look out for the sound soldiers that are looking for them, seeing no one yet, he moves with swiftly and quickly to the long iron doors at the back.

"Neji where are we going? I hope away from here." Sakura asked.

"To my castle," He replied as he looks over his shoulder again.

After they got through the gates, he looks to his right then left and racing towards the hillside in front of them. When he got to the other side, he sees his horse and a few soldiers waiting for him.

"Good, general Tao, Ming and Fa take over the war and defeat them soon; I will be back in a one or so." He ordered them as he got Sakura on the horse, climbing up after her, he pushing his horse forward and down the path to home.

Hours later, Sakura fell asleep against Neji's chest, as he rode on. When daybreak was coming, Sakura woke up to see Neji's castle in the distance.

"It's beautiful in the sunlight," Sakura replied.

"It is," Neji replied as he patted his horse in the ribs, making it go faster to the castle.

When they came across the castle main gate, Sakura look at Neji face, she signed and thought about her life before the castle and at the castle. Until a road block came into her mind and memories, she wondered what was going on. But said nothing about it, as she placed her head on his chest and signed into it.

"Prince Neji and Princess Sakura are back," a holler was heard.

"Neji who the princess?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura that would be you because you are marrying me and I'm the prince that would make you a princess," He replied as he looks down at her.

"Milord," a voice called to the right side.

"Yes," he said sternly.

"May I take your horse?" he asked.

"Yes, you may, hold it still." Neji replied as he gives the reins to the man.

When he got off from the horse, picking up Sakura after he did and walked into the castle main doors opening them up. Neji paced in and called of a servant to get Tsunade to looks over Sakura wounds.

"Milord what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked as she came down the steps.

"Sakura ankle and any part of her body, bye love," he said as he presses his lips against hers for a small kiss.

"Yes Milord," Tsunade replied as she took Sakura from his arms and into hers, walking back up the steps and down the right corridor. To her medic room, she places Sakura down and heals her ankle and started to look over her body from any kind of injury and bruise, but when she came to her head. Tsunade gasped in shocked as what she found.

"Sakura wait right in this room until I came back," Tsunade replied as she raced out the doors without Sakura reply.

**With Neji**

He gallop back to his generals to take over the battle and the war, he had hoped it won't come to this but both sound's Prince's were like their father and mother, twisted in the minds and hearts. Neji heard the first bell from the battle field; he patted his horse to go faster now.

Soon he was at the battle field with his general bowing to him as he strolled by with his horse and look on to the battle his soldiers were fighting very well and were killing the enemy fast and swiftly until sound's secondary arm came from the right side and left. Where did they get all those soldiers from came to Neji's mind as his generals started going to the battle. Within hours, Neji had to call a retreat back to the boarders between Konoha and Sound.

His men raced towards that area, with him at the rear stopping all enemy soldiers from killing his men off. Leaving a battle field just with dead bodies, covered with blood and sword, arrows and many more kinds of weapons on the field.

"Neji we need to think smart now, Gather Shikamaru Nara, he can help with tactics, he is in Konoha village not too far from here and his family is in debt to yours. " General Fa replied talking to Neji while he bowed to him.

"Good send a messenger to get him and be back by tomorrow at sunset," Neji ordered his men.

**With Sound armies**

"My prince's we got them on the retreat." A general said.

"But you let my bride get away Shin," Sasuke raged on as he looks deathly at his brothers general.

"My sincere apologies my prince," he replied as the general look at the ground.

"Get her back from them now," Itachi calmly said.

"Yes milord," Shin said as he stood up and walked out of the throne room and down the halls.

**With Tsunade**

As she raced into the large and vast library, she went to the area that she knew where the answers to her questions were. Looking for a few moments, she found that book that she was looking for, taking out a large book; she looks through the old and aged papers of the book. Within a few moments later, she came across what she was looking for and wondered why someone would do that to someone like Sakura. The problem was that the book said that a parent had to do the sealing but it didn't say it needed that to unseal it. Closing the book, Tsunade signed and went back to the room where Sakura is in waiting for her.

**With the Messenger**

As he rode on, he came across the small town that the Nara's lived in and went to the home where the young brilliant mind of Shikamaru.

"Who goes there?" a guard asked.

"A messenger from the Royal Highness Prince Neji," he replied. As the doors opened to him, he raced in and went to the side, dismounting his horse, he went to the door and knocked.

Within a few moments the door opened up, and he saw a servant bowing to him. "Come in, milord," as he did as the servant said, he walked into the room where the Nara's family was in.

"Shikamaru Nara you are here to come with me to Prince Neji at the war between Sound," He stated.

"Nothing but trouble, fine when do we leave," he replied back standing up from where he was.

"Tonight," the messenger said.

* * *

 

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Four more chapters until the end. What did Tsunade found within Sakura's mind? 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Final Battle

A/N- Another chapter down, three more to go.

* * *

When Shikamaru and the messenger walked to the camp, he was brought to Prince Neji's side and they all started to make plans for the war with sound.

"So my prince you are getting married to a commoner? He replied.

"Shikamaru just plan." Neji said but was interrupted by the bell sounds. "Shit, they attacking now,"

As Neji's men shot right up, and grab their weapons, marching outside their tents, they waited for their commander, Neji rode up to them, and gave a mighty shout into the air, signing the battle started, his men racing into the uneven odds, he knew that he could die from this battle from his injury that is mostly healed. But he had to win this war against the sound brothers. Otherwise that Sakura will never be truly free, as Sasuke had fallen into a obsession with her.

The battle continued into the morning, as hours went by and both sides lost many soldiers, until Itachi rode onto the battled killing his enemy troopers. Until he came across Shikamaru, they face off against each other, leaving no one in the middle between these two duels.

"So Shikamaru Nara the man with over two hundred of IQ, you are said to be a hermit, but you are here." Itachi said swinging his sword right catching it against Shikamaru's sword from the left.

The duel went on and on until Shikamaru blade fell from his hand, falling down to the ground, he was at Itachi mercy, if he had any, Itachi position his blade at Shikamaru's neck, and was started to ram it down fast and swiftly until Shikamaru pulled out a last dagger and sliced Itachi in the neck at the life pulse. Standing up, Shikamaru retrieves his fallen sword and steps back to Itachi fallen form that was bleeding from his neck. With hears for gasps coming from him, Shikamaru draw his sword and cut right through the rest of the neck, making his death shorter. He step back and look at his wounds, he had most of them on his arms.

The enemy troopers looked on and shivered in fear, they had lost their prince, and one prince was fighting with the prince Neji, they all stood up and watched this fight.

* * *

Tsunade walked into the room, and looks at the young women sitting looking at some healing items, with her back towards the door.

"Sakura," Tsunade replied to her.

"Yes Tsunade can I go or is here something wrong with me?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura no my dear, I just needed to look at something quickly." She replied.

"So it is nothing to do with me?" Sakura questioned.

* * *

Neji swing his sword at Sasuke right and left making him move back with rage, as he couldn't get a hit or a swing in. He was leaving no openings for him; well he just had to make it himself.

"Sakura was very good," he smirked at Neji. "Her screams of pain and passion were delightful to hear." As Sasuke continued on with this sentencing inciting that he raped her more than once, but Neji knew it wasn't true as to what Sakura said to him. And he believed her more than Sasuke the only prince of sound now. As he keeps on swinging his sword at Sasuke, he looks for a way to kill him.

With swaying to the left and right, Neji brings down his sword making Sasuke back up and go back to defensive side of the duel. Making no one was going to stop this duel, Neji pick up the pace and sword his sword faster and quicker, making Sasuke lose his sword and balance from Neji attack.

"You got me Hyuuga," he replied but his hand went to a other weapon that was hidden from sight.

As Neji was going to deliver the last blow, Sasuke pulled out a dagger and plumb it into Neji side, making its way to the middle. Neji screamed in pain and pulled out the dagger and sliced off Sasuke's head. Falling to the ground, while clutching his side, his generals raced over calling out his name.

"Get him back to the palace, Tsunade can heal him." General ... ordered a soldier to do.

When Neji was picked up from the ground by one of his soldiers, he was soon place in front of a soldier that was already on a horse. With Neji in front, the soldier races towards Konoha as fast as his horse could go.

"Actually Sakura it does, you see when I was looking over you. I saw a block jutsu in your mind. I went to the library to see if I could do something I can to unblock it. Now I need your permission to actually do this." Tsunade replied.

"You saw what in my mind?" Sakura asked.

"Someone, no one of your parents used a jutsu on your memory to block some of your memories of the past. "Tsunade explained to Sakura.

"No my mother wouldn't place a memory block jutsu on me and as to my father I can't remember him at all," Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura please believe when I say this to you, you might not remember your father at all because of the block in your mind." Tsunade begin as she walks closer to her.

"Tsunade please tell me why? Who would do this to me?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure all I know it had to be a parent to mind block your memory" Tsunade replied looking sad at her.

"Tsunade you are telling the truth right?" Sakura asked once again before taking a leap into the whole memory block jutsu in her mind.

"I can show you what I found if you want?" She asked gently to Sakura.

When Sakura heard this, she nodded her head to Tsunade, when Tsunade walked closer to Sakura body; she allowed Tsunade to place a hand on her forehead and transported the jutsu area in her mind. Now she did believe Tsunade, but now the question is who did it and why? Did the person do this to her?

"Tsunade unlock it now," Sakura ordered.

Tsunade nods her head, as she takes off her hand from Sakura's forehead; she does five hand seals quickly replacing one hand on her forehead and the other hand on the back of her head. "Unlock jutsu" Tsunade whispered as her chakra comes forth and unlocks the mind block.

"It's done Sakura," Tsunade explained as she took a step back and looks at her.

"Tsunade I don't feel so well," Sakura whispered out as she places her hands on her side of her head.

Clutching it hard, Sakura screams in pain as her mind was now unlock. With flashes of her past, seeing someone that look at her but was a male. Her mother she could realize but the most memories that stood out more were coming into her mind.

_**Sakura's Memory One – Sakura is 6- Neji is 7** _

" _Leave me alone," Sakura tremble before the castle children that were chasing her. Some were throwing rock or branches that fell off from the trees, beside them. Other were actually hitting her arms, or leg with punches or kicks, but the ones that hurt the most where the one calling her mean names._

" _Pinky haired dork, Mama can't save you now," smirk on girl with long red hair._

" _HUGE FOREHEAD THAT LOOKS LIKE THE WORLD," SHOUTED ANOTHER GIRL, but with green hair._

_The group started to throw rocks and sticks, at her making some cuts and bruises on her arms and legs and some went on her face._

_Sakura started too cried, as she tried to get away from them, but was stopped by the girls that were throwing rocks at her. When a person grab her around the waist pulling her to the person's chest._

" _Go away, monsters," the person said._

" _Prince Neji!" One yelled in fear, as they raced away from him._

" _You Okay?" Neji asked the pink hair girl crying on his chest._

_When Sakura look up at him, he was the cuts and bruises on her. "I think so?" Sakura replied as she tried to pull away from him._

_Neji tighten his hold on her and started to walk back to the castle with Sakura under his arms._

Sakura opened her eyes with shock on the memory, she knew Neji before, but how, why, who place the memory block. As she grabbed her head again in pain, when she screamed.

_**Sakura's Memory two Sakura is 8, Neji is 9** _

_As Sakura walked through the castle main doors, when she looks over to the window, she had seen Neji practicing with his sword in the field with his trainer. Smiling at that, Sakura went to the door and open door and raced outside quickly and quite until she was behind Neji._

_Sakura jumps gently on his back" Neji-kun!"_

_Neji stopped swinging his sword when he felt a weight on his back, he smiled at it, he knew who it was." Sakura, who are you?" Neji replied._

" _Fine my lessons are going fine," Sakura said as she got off from his back and twiddling with her fingers._

_Sensing that she wanted something on her mind, he placed his sword to the ground. "Sakura what do you want? He asked._

" _Mmh... I want to know, if you could teach me a bit for self-defensive with a sword?" Sakura asked._

_Neji smiled at her, and look at his trainer who nodded at him, he walks away from them. "Sakura I can train you a bit," Neji replied._

" _You can, Neji-kun," Sakura whispered with a smile._

_As Neji nodded his head, Sakura smiled at him and walked over to him. "Sakura pick up the sword," Neji instructed. Sakura pick up the sword and held it with one hand. "No two hands" Neji said. She placed her other hand on it._

" _Sakura swing up and down," Neji replied._

_Sakura did what she, he told her within a few hours, she was fast and swift. He smiled at her, but she was still having trouble, so he laced his hand on hers holding her a bit to his chest._

Sakura opened her eyes with shock on the memory, he was holding her, and she jumped on him. Her eyes close again, as another memory came across.

_**Sakura's Memory three- Sakura is 13 Neji is 14** _

_Sakura saw herself walking through the castle, with a nice white long dress that was off the shoulders. She knew she was around thirteen or twelve's year olds. She stopped at the pair of large doors, when the guards at the doors open for her. She walked into the throne room; she was called in by the king Hiashi._

" _Yes my king," She asked._

" _Sakura, I have know you since you are five. You have become Neji's best friend. I also know that you have been taking some sword training with Neji for some self-defensive. I will grant it, that you will continue with this training with Neji, but you will continue with your other lessons. And you will perform in front of the royal family of Sound in two nights." King Hiashi replied._

" _Yes King Hiashi," Sakura said._

' _Sakura you may go and practice on the harp," Hiashi uttered._

_She nodded and walked back out the doors and down the halls to the area where she used to play and sing with the harp._

_Opening the door, she walks in and looks over at the piano and smiled she played all the instruments in the room._

_Within moments, she sang a beautiful soft song that carried away into the ears, of all the guards, and a young prince form sound, that was walking that way, when Sakura was done. Sakura heard clapping to her, she smiled thinking it was Neji that always comes to watches her play, but when she turned and look it was a dark haired boy about her age._

" _Who are you"? Sakura asked as she stood up not liking the way, he was looking at her._

" _The second prince to King Fugaku and younger prince to Itachi, Sasuke,' he said walking closer to her._

" _Please go, you're not allowed to be here," Sakura said looking at him._

" _Oh really?"he asked as he just grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him._

" _Let go of me," Sakura said viciously at him. Sasuke just smirked at her, when he touches her hair, making his hand go down to her face, stroking it gently, making Sakura flinch and struggle to get free from him._

" _I don't think so my Angel," Sasuke whispered as he moved her hair from her neck, as he begin to softy kiss and bite it. Making Sakura tear up, as she struggled more so he can let her go, but he was too strong, as he moved up to her lips. Sakura tried to open her mouth to scream but was silience by his lips, until a voice was heard._

" _Let her go now Sasuke," a voice ordered from the doors._

_Sasuke look over to the doors to see Neji standing there with wet hair and his sword in his hand. But what he didn't know is that when he was distracted, Sakura pulled out his sword._

" _Step away from me now," She said pointing his sword at him._

_Sasuke moved back and away from Sakura, she took this and drop the sword and raced over to Neji. Hiding behind him, she looks at the prince of sound._

" _Leave Prince Sasuke now and be warned never come near Sakura again," Neji hissed out loud to him, as he felted Sakura hands and head on his back._

When Sakura opened her eyes the next time, she curse out loud at that prince again, but did he remember her and what happened to the rest of the castle. Did her mother mind block them as well. She had to tell the king but how, when a voice was heard by the King.

"Sakura you're back." Hiashi said.

"You remember me?" she said.

"I couldn't forget about you, even when your mother placed a mind block on me. I still could remember you," He recalled to her.

* * *

 

A/N – There is the twist, she and Neji are best friends. Until next time. Bye 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Friends

Recap

I couldn't forget about you, even when your mother placed a mind block on me. I still could remember you," He recalled to her.

"King Hiashi, you knew me but didn't help me at all, when Neji took me as his bride."Sakura said calmly to him while inside of her was in rage.

Hiashi was going to answer her, but when he heard the door open up, he looks behind him to see his nephew with a soldier carrying him up to the bed, and he walks over to him and looks over the wound.

"Place the prince down gently from his wounded side." Tsunade ordered as she looks over the wound, she was still weak from doing the mind block on Sakura.

Sakura looks on at her childhood friend, Neji the prince and her to be husband. Feeling water coming down, she places her hand on her check to feel tears. Sakura looks over at Tsunade to see her breathing hard still from the time that she unlock her memories.

Sakura also knew how to heal from her mother before the mind blocking memories; she needed to heal Neji before she gives him his memories back. With resolve she looks up at the king as she holds his eyes. He nodded his head at her that he knew that she could heal his nephew from this wounded on his side.

Sakura walked over to Neji wounded body, she smiled at him when he looks at her, with some hand seals, Tsunade gasps while she looks on at this, she was near the medical supplies to heal him the normal to turn to see Sakura doing some hand seals that only medic healers knew. Sakura hands turn a little green, as Neji eyes widen with surprised and he watches her walk closer to his wounded side, as she started to heal the wound while the rest of the room was in shocked besides the king.

After she was done with the wounded she made the seals that Tsunade did when she unlock her memories. She placed her hand on Neji's forehead, shocking him more, but he said nothing to her yet. With drawing from the mind block within his mind, Sakura stopped and waited for him to remember her.

Neji felt different from before, he was healed. His hands went to his head, clutching it tightly as he as flash's of the past.

_**Neji Memory one- 6 and 7 age** _

_Neji was walking outside on a nice sunny day, as he looks over the scene's of the glass, trees and with hearing the birds clipping in happiness, he was looking forward for his first sword practice with his new teacher. Until he heard some other castle children yelling at an other. As he went to see what is going on, he was a young girl with pink hair that was being picking on by the others._

_Somewhere throwing rocks or sticks at her, while others hit her and the others were calling her names._

_He jumped in and grabbed her around the waist keeping her to his body while he said" Go away monsters" As the other children called his name and were starting to run away from them. He looks down as he was pink hair._

" _You Okay?" Neji asked the pink hair girl crying on his chest. The girl look up at him, Neji almost gasp at the green eyes. He heard her say "I think so" When she tried to pull away from him, he tightens his arm around her. Keeping her to his chest, while he started to walk to the palace, with her in his arms._

_**Neji's Memory two 10 and 11 age** _

_Neji was watching his best friend, Sakura while she was brushing his horse named Rider. She was petting him gently while using the comb for his mane._

" _Neji-kun you can stop now," He headed her say then giggle. He smiled at her, as he walks towards her more._

" _Hi Sakura, how are you? You do know what you are doing, is that of servants" He said to her._

" _Yes I do but I really like Rider, so I'm going to brush him. You got a problem with that Neji-kun?" she asked as she turns her head to face him._

_Once again, he almost gasps at her beauty, she was so beautiful with her long pink hair in a high ponytail, with a nice light green dress on._

" _No I don't Sakura," Neji replied back as he smiled at her._

" _Neji..."_

_He knew that she wanted to ask something when she had taken off the Kun to his name, he just smiled at her" Yes Sakura," he said._

" _Could you ... teach me ...how to... ride a horse?" She asked looking at but me._

' _Yes I can, Sakura." He said as he walks over to the side getting the items to place on his horse. Then he walked back over to his horse, as he place on the items on Rider._

" _That's a good boy." Neji said. When he was done to took the reins in his hands, while he grab Sakura's hand gently and lead her outside to the small area where you can practice on the horse._

" _Okay Sakura," Neji said. "Place your foot on the shoe holder and tried to push yourself up and then swing your right leg over on the other side."_

_Sakura did want Neji said, but was not pushing herself up much as to her dress. "Mmh Neji-kun could you please help me?" Sakura asked._

_Neji just smiled at her and was going to help her, when a loud sound came from behind them, scaring the horsed into a gallop with Sakura screaming a bit loudly scaring the horse even more._

" _Sakura!" He yelled as he race after the horse._

_Neji could see that Sakura grip was failing and he push himself to run faster, he saw her hands grip off and fall on the ground._

" _Sakura!" he howled out as he stops at her body, as she was holding her arm, and trying not to cry._

" _Neji-kun...sniff...sniff... Arm hurts so much," she cried out and she fainted from the pain that her arm was emending._

_Neji held her closer to his body while picking her up and running to her mother the castle healer's Sakanna._

Neji looked at Sakura after he held his head; he smiled at her before his head explosive with more pain.

_**Neji's memory three 11 and 12 Before the Ball** _

" _Prince Neji, the king wants to see you and lady Sakura" a guard said at the prince and lady Sakura who was beside him._

" _Thank you Ryu," Neji replied to him, as he held out his hand to Sakura._

_After she took his hand, they started to walk towards the castle from where they were, within a few moments, Neji nodded his head to the doormen to open the door for them._

_Walking in the castle, they walked down the halls seeing the servants clean the areas for dirt and many more things._

_The doors were opened to them where they got into the throne room, they walked up to the King, Neji bowed while Sakura curtsied to him._

" _Neji, Lady Sakura I like to inform you that there is a ball coming up. Sakura you are going to play your music for the guests at the being. Neji you are going to escort her to the ball, and dance with all the young females." King Hiashi ordered them._

" _Yes Uncle," Neji replied at him._

' _My king, what song should I play?" Sakura asked._

" _Whatever you want to my dear, the ball will be in a month's time, Also some guests will be arriving soon too."Hiashi said._

" _Yes king Hiashi," Sakura replied as she bows to him and looks at Neji._

" _Sakura go and play some songs to practice," Neji requested her to do. As they both walked out of the throne room, while Neji went outside to practice his fighting stance and Sakura went up the stairs to play her harp, and piano._

_...Neji..._

_While Neji practice his stances he wonder what songs Sakura would play at the ball, he knew Sakura songs and music almost by heart. He voice was great but she didn't think so, she was scared to perform with it, and he never pushed her to._

_Neji thoughts went to some guests"_ _ the royal family of sand, water, sound, wind would becoming an d lots of your nobles and lords." "I wonder if Sasuke will come"  _

_As he practice his form after the other, as the day was coming to a end, Neji walks in the castle and went right to Sakura flipping through some papers with a frustrated look over her face._

" _Sakura, what are you looking for?" Neji asked._

_Sakura looked up at Neji and tried to smile, " You father should have gave me more time..._

_Neji knew that she was scared about performing with lots of royalty families in the room. Strolling over to her, He placed his hands over hers._

" _Sakura calm down," Neji softy said to her._

_Sakura took a long breath, and release it and started to calm down, while she truly smiled at Neji as she look at four songs, she got up and went to the harp and started to play the music with Neji smiling at her._

Neji looked back up to Sakura and smiled once again. "You play ever beautiful on the harp," As he grabbed his head in pain again.

_**Memory – Continued Neji 12 and Sakura 11 , At the ball** _

_Neji was walking into Sakura chambers, when Sakura came out wearing a smile on her face. "You ready?" As he looks over her dress, it was very beautiful, it was long at the bottom, with elbows sleeves that was a very light green that went with her eyes and hair._

" _You bet I'm, "Sakura vowed with confident as she said it._

_Within moments, Neji and Sakura were at the doors to the ballroom, as the guards opened the doors, and they heard the person said their names on the other side._

_Walking in, Neji lead Sakura to the harp and Piano were in the room, after helping Sakura sat down, he lifts her hand up as he brings it to his mouth, Neji kisses it._

_Making Sakura blush, as she placed her hands on the harp, and started to play. Making all the quests smiled at her, including the young prince of sound, Sasuke._

Neji thought:"Was that when he started to be obsession with Sakura? Or was it after? Why couldn't Sasuke remember Sakura?" As he felted more pain in his head.

_**MEMORY FOUR – Neji 14 and Sakura 13** _

_Neji was practicing his swordsmanship skills, to the trainer, while Sakura was playing on her harp._

' _Neji you may go," The trainer said to him._

_Nodding his head at him, Neji placing his sword back into its holder and walks to the castle. He walked in the doors, as the guard open it up for him, walking to the bath chambers. He takes a bath, as his servant washed him, and helped get him dress into his pants, and shirt._

_While he was walking towards Sakura's music room, he heard nothing that was very new to him, he always heard her play the harp at this time, what was on this time. Picking up his pace to her room, he heard Sakura scream a but before it was cut off, racing to the doors._

_He sees Sasuke the youngest prince of sound, kissing her and touching her, he noticed that Sakura was trying to get away from him. Taking out his sword he started to talk._

" _Let her go now Sasuke," a voice ordered from the doors._

_Neji saw Sasuke look his way, as he looked at Sakura to notice that she pulled his sword away from him. Seeing Sasuke let her, go, his stance relax a bit but not too much, hearing her say this brought a smirk to his face._

" _Step away from me now," Sakura said pointing Sasuke's sword at Sasuke._

_Neji saw her slowly and inch move away from Sasuke, and got closer to him, she drop the sword and raced over to his side and she hide behind him, holding onto his clothes at the back._

" _Leave Prince Sasuke now and be warned never come near Sakura again," Neji hissed aloud to him._

" _You might have saved her now Hyuuga, but I will have her," Sasuke vowed to him as he got his sword and walk to the doors, leaving Sakura and Neji each a look, of looks of lust and looks of murder._

Neji looks up at Sakura again, and grabbed her around her middle pulling her closer to him, hugging her, he brings her down and kisses her with passion.

"Sakura," He breathless said after the kiss.

"Neji," Sakura whispered as she sat on his lap, and hugs him. 'I miss you"

"Same with me, I miss you too," Neji replied as he places his arms around her, and presses his lips on her forehead.

* * *

 

A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Bye 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Arranged Marriage

A/N- Second last chapter. Yes almost done truly!

* * *

"Neji, Sakura we need to talk," Hiashi said as he looks at them.

"Uncle," Neji replied at him as he helps Sakura to her feet, while he stands up too.

"Of course my king," Sakura answer like the one she used too.

They walked out the door to the medic room, and down each hall to a meeting room, Hiashi opens it up, as he lets Sakura go in first as the two followed her in.

"Mom?" Sakura asked as she saw her mother sitting at the table.

"So you remember?" Sakanna stated to her daughter.

"Why?" Sakura asked at her mother.

"Sakura it..."

"Sakanna let's talk about the memory jutsu's," Hiashi replied as he looks at them all.

"Oh yes, Sakura I'm sorry that I took your memory away but it was for a good reason."Sakanna replied.

"So we used to be best friends?" Neji asked.

"Neji you two were very much together all the time, even when Christmas came, course it was not very good for a lady to sleep with a man without being married to him first... You ..."Pointed to Sakura." My dear always secretly went into Neji's room to sleep beside him at night on Christmas." Hiashi said and laughed at both faces of Neji and Sakura.

"I did that?" Sakura asked faintly to them.

"Yes after the three year we allowed it to happen, I remember all the times, when you two came into the throne room together," Hiashi said as he smiled at them. "You two were also happy to see each other, not getting mad at each other not much from what I saw." He replied.

"Really?' Neji said.

"Oh yes my prince, Sakura always had fun with you playing, and don't forgot that you trained her in sword play and a bit of fighting arts," Sakanna said as she smiled at them.

'Oh I know," He smirked at Sakura who just blush under his eyes.

"Neji-kun stop," Sakura giggled as she tried to order him around.

"Neji you use to watch Sakura practice the harp and the piano too, Sakura you brought out my nephew side that was playful, I thank you," Hiashi replied.

"I was happy to help, my king," Sakura stated.

As they talked about more on their childhood as more memories came out. Neji asked the question that plaque their minds.

"Why did you mind block memories, Sakanna?" Neji asked.

Sakanna look over to the king as he nodded his head at her. "Neji, Sakura it all began where you.. Neji were on a mission to sand."

**Hiashi Memory**

" **Welcome to the land of fire, King Fugaku, Queen Mikoto, Young Prince's Itachi and Sasuke." King Hiashi replied.**

**Welcome," Sakura muttered under her breath, as she felt scared after she was attack by the prince Sasuke a few months ago after the ball.**

" **Lady Sakura you may leave us," King Hiashi said to her.**

" **Thank my king, "Sakura gently replied as she curtsied to him, as she walks out of the room.**

' **Sons you may go and explore the palace grounds," King Fugaku uttered. As Itachi and Sasuke went out the doors and both went to the practice area.**

**...**

" **King Fugaku let's get on with the peace treaty," Hiashi replied as he smiled at him and his wife.**

" **Mikoto, please go and do your lady things," King Fugaku said, to her wife.**

**Nodding her head at him, she walks out of the throne room and up the stairs until she heard some music.**

" **Ah Sakura," Hiashi smiled at the music playing.**

" **So have you through about the treaty King Hiashi?" King Fugaku asked.**

" **Yes," he said.**

**As both kings talked about the treaty while Sakura was playing her harp, the two prince's were practicing their sword fighting skills, and Mikoto was walking in the gardens until the sun started to set. All royal family and Lady Sakura went into the dining room to eat.**

" **So lady Sakura your practice went well with the harp I heard it.' Hiashi said to her.**

" **Yes it did my king," Sakura said in a gentle tone in her words.**

**Hiashi nodded her head at her, as he continuing to eat and look over at his quests, first was the king of sound Fugaku he thought was stern, the queen was gently, caring, graceful. The First Prince Itachi, strong, good and noble swordsman, while the younger one Prince Sasuke was cruel, and cunning.**

**He knew about the attack on Sakura but he could not say anything to his parents without having some prove that the attack happened, for now he will keep an eye on Sakura. He knew that something happened to her, Neji would go berserk about it.**

**The supper had ended, as the guests said thank you for their food. And left the room, leaving Sakura and Hiashi together.**

' **Sakura I know about the attack with prince Sasuke, I would like you to, keep a guard with you at all times," Hiashi said as he saw the frighten expression on her face.**

" **You knew?" Sakura asked shriving at the memory of it.**

' **Sakura you can leave the castle and go on a vacation, until they go home," Hiashi suggested to her.**

" **No then he will think I'm just scared of him, I won't give him that kind of satisfaction to him to control over me," Sakura stated.**

" **Okay but please keep a guard with you," Hiashi said as they both got up from their seats and walked out the room together.**

" **Goodnight Hiashi," Sakura said with a bright smile on her face. As he watches her go upstairs and to the right where her bathroom is.**

**Hours went by as Hiashi woke up, to hear some voices outside his room. Listening in on the voices, he knew that it was his servants in the castle go about their business but talking about the sound royal family. Until one voice said" I overhead Prince... Sasuke I think it was, saying he was going after Lady Sakura," But I can't tell the king yet because he is still asleep."**

**Hiashi got up his bed, and walked calmly to the door and opened it up. "Kina, you overheard Prince Sasuke talking about Lady Sakura."**

**The servant called Kina turned to see the kin looking at them; she bowed at him and stated," Yes I did my king."**

" **Do you know when?" He asked.**

" **No milord," Kina whispered.**

**Hiashi nodded his head at her," Thanks" He walked back into his room, and lay down again.**

**End of Memory**

Sakura looks up at Hiashi, and tired to smile at him. She remember that memory all too well, it still scared her that she knew that prince.

"Uncle, why did you stop?" Neji asked as he looks onto his uncle's face.

"Perhaps Neji that Sakura could tell you what happened," He suggested.

While Sakanna was just listening to the memory, as she nodded her head with the king. Neji turned to Sakura and ask" Sakura what happened?"

Sakura looked down at her hands, as she breathes in and out, then looks back up to Neji."You remember when you saved me from Sasuke when I was thirteen?"

"Yes, Sakura I do remember that day," Neji told her.

"You remember what he said to you. I remember it now, " _You might have saved her now Hyuuga, but I will have her"_ That what Sasuke said to us." Sakura replied. "And he made good work of that threat when you were gone,"

"Sakura tell me please," Neji, pleaded to her.

Nodding her head at him, Sakura begin to tell the memory.

_**Sakura's Memory- still 13 three months and two week after the ball** _

_At had been two weeks since Sound Royal Family was that the kingdom tonight was their last night at the palace, Sakura felted that Sasuke would try something but he did nothing. Maybe he forgot about what he had said awhile back, while she pace back and forward in her room, for a few hours before dinner._

_Hearing the door knock, Sakura stop and called out" Come in"_

" _Yes milady," Mika spoke to her._

" _Mika is my bath ready and is the dress that the king wanted me to wear tonight at dinner is it ready?"Sakura asked._

" _The bath is already for you, Milady and the dress is on its way here," Mika reassured her milady. "Milady should we be going to the bathhouses,"_

_Sakura nodded her head at her, as they started to walk to the bathhouses, turning left and right at few times, Mika opened the door for her lady. Sakura step in, as she waited for her servant friend to undress her._

_Getting her undress was easy, Mika thought as she helps her lady in the nice warm/not bath, with stream coming from it, slowly taking off her clothes, she steps in and brings the soap, dunking it, she started to rubbing it against Sakura legs, and arms._

_After a hour in the bath, Mika got out first quickly dry herself, and got dress, she begins to help her lady, as the doors slams opened,. Mika turned to see the young prince of sound._

" _Milord could you go back outside?" Mika ordered as she places a towel around her lady._

_Sakura just look shocked and started to say" Who are you?'_

" _A servant asking me that?" Sasuke sneered at the servant as he walked closer to them both._

" _Milord you will go outside, while milady is getting dress," Mika warned as she moved forward to stop him from moving closer. The king warned her about something happening._

_Sasuke just rolled his eyes at her, as he brings up his hand; he slaps Mika across the face then grabbing the servant neck. Snapping it with one hand, he drops her to the ground._

" _Now we are alone," Sasuke said walking over to Sakura._

_Sakura was frighten that she couldn't move or make a sound, as she just watched Sasuke just kill her maid, a friend, her bodyguard of sorts. Now she was alone with him. She felted hands on her towel, her eyes widen as she struggled to get away from him again._

" _No one will save you now," Sasuke taunted her as he ripped off her towel leaving her naked to him._

" _I'll scream," Sakura, pleaded out, as her voice was low and full of fear._

" _Go ahead, Sakura-chan, no one will hear you as there are no guards near the bath chambers," Sasuke whispered into her ear, pulling her closer to his body._

_Shaking in fear, Sakura struggled a bit more, until Sasuke throws her to the ground that was hard, Sakura squealed in pain. Sakura moved a bit but stop as she saw Sasuke taking off his clothing. Trembling with fear, and shock, Sakura tried to get up from the ground._

" _Sakura don't," Sasuke, warned her as he went towards the door and with a click, the door was lock._

" _Please leave me alone," Sakura cried out as she moved back from him._

_Coming closer to her, Sasuke never heard her pleads or cries at all, he grabbed her; once again he throws her to the ground. Screaming in pain, Sakura's eyes were filled with tears rushing to come down her gentle face._

Sakura stop that memory as she cried into her hands, as Neji grabs them and then pulls her to him, rubbing her back. "It's okay he die, he can't hurt you never again, Sakura"

"Neji...sniff...sniff," Sakura cried out to him. "I need to get it off of my mind"

_**Back to the memory** _

_Sakura screamed as he grabbed her small breasts, rubbing and stroking them until they hurt. He placed his mouth on the harden nipple biting on it hard. Making Sakura scream louder in pain, he chuckled at it all._

' _Soon" Sasuke whispered while his mouth was on her breast. He went down to her pink curls down to her opening. Rubbing the clitorises with two fingers, Sakura tried to move away Sasuke as his hands stop rubbing as she felts him moving her legs open more._

_With tear coming down her face, Sakura screamed into the chamber, making Sasuke slapping her across the face._

" _Neji can't save you now," He called out as he begins to move his manhood toward her opening._

' _Please stop," Sakura cried out as she moves one leg to close her vulva from him._

_Slowly time almost stop when the door shattered opened with the king and a few guards._

" _Prince Sasuke," Hiashi growled at him. "Get his parents now," A guard nodded his head at the king and raced out of the room._

_Waving his hands at the rest of the guards, he walks over to them as Prince Sasuke was pulled off Sakura naked body. Taking off his cloak, he reaches for her hand. After him had her hand ,he pulled her up to his chest letting her cried while wrapping his cloak around her, he rubbed her back trying to calm her down._

" _Shh, Sakura I'm here," Hiashi whispered to her while his eyes were on Sasuke face glaring withy hatred._

" _Milord," The guard that went to get his parents said. As he walked into the bath chambers with the king and queen of sound._

" _Sasuke what is the meaning of this?" King Fugaku growled at his son._

_As the queen walking over to Hiashi and nodded her head at him. "Please look over her," As he passing Sakura to Mikoto, and watches both ladies walk out of bath chambers._

Sakura ended the memory and as she cried once more into Neji shirt.

"I'm here Sakura," Neji said softly to her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Mikoto took her away while his father deal with him." Hiashi said.

Sakura looked up at them, and smile a bit from the smiles that her mother and Hiashi had on their face.

"So that was a memory but why were our memories block?" Neji asked.

"That would be my doing, Prince Neji," Sakanna stated.

"Well after what happened to my daughter, twice with that detestable prince of sound, and his demand after his parents mysterious got killed." Sakanna uttered to them.

'Wait what happened to his mother and father?" Sakura asked.

"We believe that he killed them from stopping him from getting you." Hiashi replied.

Sakura look mortified at the words that she just heard, and tremble in Neji arms. "What happened next what was his demand?

Sakanna looked at Hiashi to tell her, as he nodded his head to Sakanna.

"Sakura his demand was to give you to him, or he will go to war with us, I decide to make him believe, demand. He came to get you, but your mother memory block all the things he had done to you," Hiashi explained to her.

"Oh," Sakura said as she look at the whole picture, he never remember her at all.

"Sakura, this might come to a shock to you, but your father a I decide when you were born that arrange marriage between Neji and you would be benefit to the kingdom." Hiashi told her.

"So my father is still alive and I'm actually Neji to be wife," Sakura suggested.

"Yes," Sakanna replied.

"Well I'm remembering more of my memories now too, I know that I love Neji and I was believing that I was falling in love with him without my memory." Sakura pointed out to them all, as she felt Neji tighten his arms around her.

"I love you too, Sakura," Neji stated as he turns her around and kisses her cheek.

"Mom, Hiashi, where is my father?" Sakura asked.

"Your father is in the army," Hiashi said. "His one of the finest sword men that I have,"

"So why did you memory block us and the castle?" Neji asked.

Sakanna looked at the young prince soon to be king and smiled at him" Well after Sakura was attacked twice by Sasuke with the last one almost raping her. I decide to go in hiding with Sakura, and I did what a mother would do to keep her children safe. Therefore, I took a jutsu's that I knew and memories block all the ones that Sakura knew in the castle." Sakanna answered them.

"So you decide without my uncle permission to take my real bride to be and went into hiding," Neji snapped at her.

"Neji! I would do the same thing with my daughter and don't tell me different," Sakura argued with him.

"Sorry Sakura," Neji whispered as he hugged her. "Sakanna sorry"

"That's okay my prince," Sakanna said as smiled at them.

"Sakura, do you still want to marry Neji?" Hiashi asked.

* * *

 

A/N- I Wonder what she will say now. That she knows about her past more. One more chapter and that is all for this story. Please review it too. Bye 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Wedding, sex, and birth

A/N- Last chapter to this story. Yes, another story completed by me. Without more to say, i presented Prince Neji's last chapter to you, fans Enjoy it.

* * *

Sakura looked at her mother then to Hiashi face. "Yes i love him," Sakura replied. "And yes too i will be marrying Neji if he still wants me"

As Sakura looks at Neji, as his face was in shock from the sentence before she will marry him. "Neji" Sakura poked him on her arm taking her him out of his stance like thoughts.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan," Neji claimed to her, as he brings her closer to his and kisses her lips.

While their parents had a smile on their faces, Hiashi stood up and walked over to the door as he opened it to greet the wedding planner.

"Please come in," Hiashi said.

"Thank you King Hiashi, what can i do for you today?" She asked.

"Yes I'm in need of your services, my nephew is getting married in two weeks, Can you have a wedding planed and done in that time." Hiashi ordered.

"Yes i can my king," She said as she took out her items to plan a wedding with. "So what will it be the theme?"

"Garden,"

"The colors?"

"Pink, green and white,"

As the list went on with the planner, Neji finally listens in as Sakura stopped him from kissing her after the planner came in. Neji nodded his head to the planner while she looks at Sakura.

"yes i love it," Sakura uttered to the planner, she would take off forever to plan her own wedding.

"Okay, thank you for being very cooperative with me, the gown and suit will be done by the end of next week as all the things items on the list will be done too." She said as she packs all the items into her bag.

As the lady walked to the door, she turned and bowed at the king and prince before she went out the door after opening it. "Okay that is now done, Neji and Sakura you are free to go and do what you want" Hiashi replied

"Hiashi who is my father?" Sakura asked out to him.

"Oh your father name is Ryo," Hiashi replied.

"General Ryo!" Neji said.

"Yes," Hiashi said stiffly.

Sakura nodded her head at Hiashi as she walks out the door, with a shock Neji following her. "Neji what's the might?"

"Your father saved my life," Neji replied.

"Okay why are you shocked about that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think he can remember you," Neji said carefully. As Sakura heard the words, she raced back to her mother.

"Mom!"

"Yes Sakura?" Sakanna asked.

"Does father still have his memories?" Sakura asked to her mother.

Sakanna nodded her head "No" while Sakura raced back out of the room, to the count yard where the soldier were training, with Neji following her even move.

"Sakura wait!" Neji called her as he chased after her.

Sakura stop as she was at the soldier's courtyard, looking around to see her father. She sees a man with dark greens eyes shouting at the soldier to " Pick up the pace" Giggling at him, she wonder how she would go to tell him when she felted a arm ring around her waist pulling her closer it the said person.

"What are you giggling at Sakura?" Neji asked her as he pulled her closer to his body.

"If my father can't remember me, i thought about going to him and just telling him but the face in made in my mind was funny," Sakura stated to him. "Neji all my memories are back now too, yours?"

"Yes, i do have all my memories now and it was fun back then with you. It's been too long," Neji said as he kisses her cheek.

While the soldiers overheard them, they looked on with cute looks on their eyes. While Neji looks up to see his soldiers looking at them, he lets go of Sakura and backs up from her.

"Neji?" Sakura asked as she felted him move away from her. Looking at him, he points to the soldiers. "Oh you're just scared"

"I'm not," Neji bellowed to her.

"You are, Neji-kun," Sakura said, as she started too giggled at him by his face.

"So what if I'm scared, Do you want to meet your father or not?" Neji asked her.

"Yes, i do," Sakura, cheered at him.

As he holds out his arm to her, Sakura placed her arm into his, and they walked into the courtyard, to the general Ryo.

"Prince Neji, lady..." Ryo spoken to them.

"Ryo this is my to be wife Sakura, and there is something i need to tell you after," Neji said as he nodded at Sakura.

"My prince," he questioned as Sakura place her hand on his forehead giving him back his memories.

He felted pain, as his memories returned to him, seeing his wife and daughter within his memories. He opened his eyes that he didn't know he closed them. He looked over at her, and smiled at her. "Sakura"

"Hi dad," She replied at him before jumping into his arms, giving him a hug.

"My baby girl, all grown up...wait Prince Neji you said ... to be wife.." Ryo said at the prince before he faints.

"Dad!" Sakura screeched at him.

"Guards let's get general Ryo to his chambers," Neji ordered the guards around them, as he moves Sakura from her father and hugs her. "H e will be okay,"

"I know, Neji-kun, let's practice my sword training, it seems to me that i haven't practice in over three years now," Sakura wailed out to Neji.

Neji just shook his head at her, and then nodded his at her. "Okay,"

As they past hours for reteaching Sakura how to use a sword, until she smiled at the end. They walked back to the castle hand in hand until the doors open and to see the planner standing waiting for them.

"Yes," Neji said.

"Well i got done most of the dress, and all i need to see where it needs to be fix," She said at them.

While Sakura let's go of Neji's hand, walks over to the lady and nodded her head as she turned back to him with a smile on her face. "See you later,"

When Sakura and the lady walked up the steps and down the halls, to the dressing room.

An hour later, the lady was done with her dress fixing and just had to place the finishing touches to it. Sakura nodded her head at her, and walked out the door and down the halls to the stairs.

"Sakura done with the dress all ready," Neji said as he comes up the stairs.

"Yes," Sakura uttered.

"Let's go for some dinner," Neji replied as he smiled at her.

Sakura nodded her head at him as they walked down the stairs and into the dining room, where her mother and the king where waiting for them. A quick hello and bowed to the king they sat down with Neji helping Sakura on her chair first.

The dinner was great, as they all talk about the wedding until children came up. "So Neji you better yet started on giving my some great nephew's or nieces,"

Sakura almost choke on the red wine that the server just give her, as she remove the napkin and took it to her mouth draping it across her mouth cleaning it from the wine slip. "Hiashi isn't that a bit too soon?"

Sakanna looked over to Sakura and giggled at her face that was red in embarrassment, "Why Sakura?"

"I'm..."

"Uncle, Sakanna it's too rush, we will be having children when he talk about it more." Neji said with orderly. "It's time for Sakura and i to leave, Goodnight Uncle, Sakanna. "

"Night Sakura, Neji," Hiashi said as he smiled at them both.

"Night Neji, Sakura," Sakanna uttered to them both.

They nodded their heads at the parents, while they started to walk over to the doors and walked out to the steps.

"Sakura you feeling okay?" Neji asked as they were out of hearing or sight from his uncle and her mother.

"Yes, and we do need to talk about that, how many children do you and i want? Is the question, we should be looking into," Sakura claimed to him.

"We should talk about that too," Neji replied as Sakura and Neji walked up the stairs. And to their rooms, for the night.

"Goodnight Neji-kun," Sakura said with a smiled place on her face.

"Same with you Sakura i love you," Neji replied as he kisses her lips before he walked into his room.

...Next Day...

Two weeks have pass and it was the day of the wedding, while Neji got ready on his side with the male servants, he heard Sakura yelled out "Mother"

He wonders what that was about, while he was wearing his black suit, white shirt and ties that was black. As he nodded the servants, he walks out his door, until he heard Sakura mother come out of the room, with a smiled on her face.

"Sakanna what was that all about?" Neji asked.

"You see later, Care to escort your new mother-in-law down to the courtyard," Sakanna uttered.

...Sakura's Room...

The female servants place light make-up on her face as her stomach was getting nervous about saying her vow to Neji and in front of all the people too. She smiled at all the words she placed her heart in the words, she smiled at them as she looked over them again.

"Princess Sakura you are ready now," Miranda replied.

Sakura nodded her head at Miranda and stood up, as she looked down at her wedding it was white with short puffed up sleeves, her breasts were pushed up in the dress, much to her dislike on it. Over all she like the dress, while she paced back and forward in her room until the door sound a knock.

"Come in" Sakura replied. As her father walked in, with nice armour on with his sword hanging down on his right side, he smiled at her. Sakura took lots of time to get to know her father after all the years that she had been gone.

"You ready my dear," Ryo asked his daughter.

"Yes father," she said and smiled as she took his arm.

Walking out of her room, and down the halls, Sakura looked at all the decorations on the posts to the ground. She was amazed by the work that each servant went through for her wedding.

The music sounded forth, as Sakura's nervousness came back with revenge, while her father walked her down the aisle. To the priest and Neji looking at her, she smiled at him.

'Who is giving the bride away?" The priest said.

"I'm give this bride away." Ryo replied as he gives her hand to Neji waiting hand.

"The groom and Bride have made their own vows, instead of the traditional ones. We will hear from Neji First," He said.

As Neji took out his page and the ring into his hands, he cleans his throat and started "Sakura, you lit up the darkness of my life the minute i saw you. Your wild pink hair and fiery eyes melt my heart when i standing either beside you or across the room from you. And i promise to protect, love and cherish you very day for the rest of my life. I love you Sakura Haruno, my beautiful princess."

As he slips the ring on her finger with her having tears coming down her face. "I love you" her eyes told him, he smiled at looked back at the priest.

"Now you Sakura," he uttered to her.

When Miranda give her the page with her vow on it and the ring that she would give to Neji, she look up at him, and started to say her vows out loud in a gently voice .

"When i first meet you, i thought, you were the biggest jerk in the world, but over time, love opened my eyes, are you my knight in shining armour. I love more with each second, minute, hour, day and week. I know that my love for you will grow more and grow with each passing year, we are together. I love you Neji Hyuuga. You are my knight. "

While she slips the ring onto his fingers, without looking at him, she was afraid of him saying something about her vows that she made for him. Without the priest said" You may kiss your bride."

Sakura felted fingers under her chin that brought her face to face with Neji eyes, feeling his lips on hers. She signed kissed him back, with passion within her lips to his.

They broke apart breathing a bit heavily to each and they turned and held hands to the guests. A loud cheer was heard throughout the crowd. Hours later after the dance the eating and going to people and all of it. Sakura and Neji walked tiredly to their room, to get some much need sleep...no, they both thought.

As they got to the room, Neji opened it for Sakura to walk in first. Walking in first, Sakura looks over the room to see it was very nice and big, while Neji closed the door and walked over to Sakura form. Gently taking her hand, leads her to the bed, and gently lowers her down, while slowly starts taking off her wedding gown.

As he once again kisses her lips, slowly moving down to her neck as he sucks on it making her moan with pleasure and making her body react to this nice and pleasurable treatment. Still sucking on her neck, he moves away to see a nice hickey forming right at the neck and the shoulder area. Kissing her lips, he smiled at her, as he brought his mouth to her rosy nipples, moving his mouth onto it, Sakura moaned loudly at the pleasure; she felted his tongue working its way around all of it and then some.

Soon he chanced nipples giving the same treatment to it as the last one, before kissing her navel and moved more down to the thighs, kissing and love biting them to the heaven place between her legs at the top. Smelling the sweet smell coming from within, Neji brings his finger to it, rubbing against the top of her clitoris as her moans went louder. Neji places his finger at the vaginal opening, pushing one in as he slowly pulls in and out, soon he add another finger, then another one until she cumed with all her might.

"Sakura you sure?" He asked as he takes off his clothing.

"Yes Neji, please be gentle," Sakura said.

Neji slowly placed his eject penis at her vaginal opening, as he slowly push his way in, stopping when he heard some soft moan of pain, he looks at Sakura who still nodded at him to go the whole way, he pushes more in as louder moans of pain filled his ears but continued to push into her opening. Soon he was full in and kissing her tears that fell from her eyes.

"Sorry my love," He said as he kissed her lips passionately.

As he moved slowly in and out, until moans were heard without the room and grunt were coming out from his mouth. He knew that they were close to an orgasm but he wanted her to go first speeding up, Sakura screamed in pleasure and soon Neji followed as his orgasms after her filling her with his seeds.

Tired after they had sex, they went both to sleep

...Next Morning...

As the next morning comes quickly, Sakura was the first to wakes up as she felted a sore pain coming from below, looking over to Neji she smiled at the thought of having sex with him again. But first things first to get out of bed and call the servant to get a bath ready for her.

The door sound a knock on it," Come in" the door opened up to see Miranda looking at her with some blush on her face.

"Can get me a bath ready add healing herds too." Sakura said with calmness in her voice.

"Yes milady," Miranda replied as she raced out the door not before closing it.

Sakura laid back in bed, when she heard Neji's voice calling to her," Sakura bath?"

"Yes a bath, Neji." Sakura said with a smile.

Hours later, Sakura walked slowly into the dining room, while her mother smiled at her, and then grinned. "Do not say a word,"

"Sakura why would i say a word?" Sakanna replied with a grin on her face. "So started?"

"Mother!"

"Now Sakura it is just normal to talk about it," Sakanna uttered to her daughter.

"Can i take you anywhere without you, being so involved," Sakura signed as she sat down stiffly as her lower body hurt.

...Three months Pass...

Three months pass for the new couple, until one morning Sakura started throwing up.

"Sakura i really think you should go and check it out," Neji voice out to her.

"I'm going," Sakura come out of the bathroom.

Neji nodded his head at her, he walk over to and gives her a kiss on the lips. "See you soon it might be a few months" He had to go out with his uncle and make a peace treaty with some lords.

"Yes," Sakura said.

While Sakura went to Tsunade who was very glad that she could keep her work at the castle.

"Tsunade,"

"Oh Sakura what can i do for you?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm been throwing up lots lately and eat more, i also missed my period." Sakura told Tsunade.

Nodding her head at Sakura, she walk over to her, "Sit let's check that out," Sakura sat down and as Tsunade look over her body, until she came down to her stomach.

"Sakura you are pregnant," Tsunade said. "I say about two months now"

"I'm pregnant,..." Sakura said faintly.

...Four Months later...

Sakura rubbed her growing belly, as she thought about Neji all the time, as he was still gone with his uncle. Her mother and father were in charge of the kingdom and all. So they all keep quite with her being pregnant and all.

"Sakura-chan," Her father called from the door.

"Hi dad," Sakura said as she smiled at him.

"Soon dear soon," Sakura replied.

...Another Three Months Later...

Sakura was mad at Neji now, he wasn't home with her, her feet were sore, and her stomach was huge. Back hurt from the twins, Tsunade told her that she would be having twins. Just great, she thought before. Now coming closer to her date of birth, Sakura was nervous and scared about giving birth.

Her mother told her no man was allowed in the birthing room, as it was tradition, she just smiled at that.

"Oh Neji come home soon." Sakura said to on one.

Sakura clutched her stomach and pain ripped through her, as she screamed" Mommy!" From the pain she was in.

"Sakura," Sakanna said racing into the room, with her father and Miranda after her.

"Miranda notify Tsunade right now, Ryo pick her up," Sakanna order them to do.

Miranda raced down the stairs to Tsunade office, yanking the door opened, she raced into the room" Tsunade Princess Sakura is in labour right now,"

Nodding her head, she got the herbs and all the items she is going to need. Tsunade took off with Miranda following her to the birthing room, as Ryo steps out of the room.

"Miranda come with me," Ryo order. Miranda her head at him as she followed him to the stables.

"Miranda get Neji back here," Ryo said. As he helped her on the horse and gives it a slap, he watched her ride off.

...King and Companion...

"So Neji ready to get home?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, i miss Sakura," Neji answered.

"Prince Neji!"

He looks up to see Sakura hannd maid Miranda on a horse racing towards them, kicking his horse to her.

"Miranda what happened?" Neji asked as she stops her horse.

"Lady Sakura is in labour," Miranda wailed at him. "You left her pregnant the same day you left."

"Miranda you sure," Neji asked.

"Yes, General Ryo send me to get you," Miranda replied.

Neji kicked his horse into high gear, racing back home with his uncle following him.

...With Sakura, her mother and Tsunade...

"That is it, Sakura calm deep breathes," Sakanna instructed.

"Ow, ow,ow," Sakura said in her teeth were tighten together from the pain.

"Okay, Sakura you are almost nine centimetres," Tsunade said. "Deep breathes"

"I'm going to kill him," Sakura hollered as a contraction come and ripped her body.

...Neji...

"Prince Neji," Ryo called as he meet him at the doors.

"Ryo is it true that Sakura is in labour right now?" Neji asked.

"Yes, my prince, she is pregnant," Ryo said.

As a screamed rippled through the castle.

"Sakura!" Neji yelled as he raced towards the sound.

"Neji wait!" Ryo called out.

As he races after the prince, to the birthing room, when his daughter was. Coming closer to him, he grabbed the prince's arm.

"A rule to remember is that no man is allowed in the birthing room, Prince i worried too," Ryo said.

...Sakura...

"Push Sakura-sama"

"Sweetie push,"

"Mom it hurts so much,"

The pain will go away, please push,"

Sakura push down with all her might, as she stops only to get a breath of air. Pushing more, until she the first scream. Taking a breath, Sakura looked over to her mother who was cleaning off the baby

**On the outside of the room**

Neji was pacing back and forward waiting for some kind of news, any news would be good for him, Sakura was in that room for eighteen hours and he was getting a little impatient to see his wife and children. He was worrying, as he looks at Ryo and his uncle who appeared a few moments ago who were just as worried as he was, he smiled at them, and he got one back.

**Back in the room**

"Okay, push again,"

Sakura push with her might again, as she stops of a breath of air; she continued to push until she heard the final scream of her child.

Her mother took the baby, got the baby cleaning up, and wrapped into a blanket, while Tsunade healed her lower half from the pain she was in still.

"Is Neji here?" Sakura asked.

"Will go and check," Tsunade replied as she stood up from her place as she walks over to the door.

**On the outside of the room**

Tsunade opened the door, to see Neji looking right at her. She smiled at him and the rest. "Prince Neji, she is fine the twins are fine too. She would like to see you,"

Was his hearing going, he thought Tsunade said "Twins"

"Yes twin's prince," Tsunade said seeing his face. "Now get going,"

Neji nodded her head at her, as he walks in to see Sakura lying on the bed with twin bundles in her arms.

"Sakura," Neji whispered to her.

Whipping her head to him, Sakura had tears in her eyes, as she continued to look at him. "Neji!"

'Sakura sorry i wasn't here for you," Neji said as he walks fast to her.

Neji gives her a hug and a long kiss on her lips. "Thank you for coming back to me"

The end

A/N – I can't believe it. It is finally done for you fans. I hope you enjoyed the whole story.


End file.
